Aldéran 17 : Les mondes d'Aldéran
by iloveharlock
Summary: Perdu et dérivant dans l'espace, Aldéran doit mobiliser toutes ses facultés pour sauver son vaisseau et son fils. Et bien des épreuves l'attendent encore.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer_ : Albator, Clio, Maetel, Warius, Doc, les marins de l'Arcadia et les militaires du Karyu, l'équipage du Big One, Mi-Kun et Tori-San appartiennent à leur créateur, M. Leiji Matsumoto.

Bob l'Octodian et son Metal Bloody Saloon appartiennent à Aerandir Linaewen à qui je les emprunte, avec son autorisation, le temps de quelques clins d'œil.

Les autres personnages sont à bibi

**1.**

Monté à bord du _Lightshadow_, Warius avait ouvert des yeux ronds devant la salle de jeu – l'une des salles de jeu – d'Alguénor à l'appartement de son père.

Un mur avait été abattu et la pièce était immense, un véritable magasin de jouets où le garçonnet pouvait s'adonner à tous les plaisirs.

- J'ai choyé mes trois enfants, mais c'était loin d'atteindre ce niveau ! Marina et moi avons beau être à l'aise, nous ne pouvons rivaliser avec tes moyens ! Cette salle est impressionnante.

- Algie s'y plaît, ne s'y ennuie pas, c'est l'essentiel, sourit Aldéran.

Du menton, Warius désigna une sorte de confortable fauteuil – comme celui de voiture, avec harnais léger, se trouvant dans une sorte de bulle transparente en plastique.

- C'est quoi, ce jeu ?

Aldéran eut un petit rire.

- Ce n'est pas un jouet, c'est un abri de stase. En cas d'alerte, Algie s'y glisse et demeure hors de toute atteinte extérieure. Le _Light_peut gigoter comme un flotteur dans un tourbillon, il ne ressentira rien. On n'a pas encore eu à l'étrenner, c'est le principal.

- Tu es prévoyant.

- C'est bien le moins que je puisse faire pour protéger mon fils.

Aldéran et Warius demeurèrent encore un moment à l'appartement avant que le jeune homme ne poursuive sa rapide tournée d'inspection d'avant départ.

La demi-sphère de déplacement s'arrêtant devant les cuisines, les deux hommes en descendirent.

- Tu vérifies toujours les rapports de Toshiro, ou quoi ? ne put s'empêcher de questionner le Colonel du _Karyu_.

- Une habitude. Toshiro est tellement performant que rien ne lui échappe. Mais sa nature machine fait qu'il n'interprète plus les données comme du temps de sa vie humaine. Par exemple, il lui arrive de noter des défectuosités techniques mais ça ne va pas jusqu'à ce qu'il prenne contact pour un planning de réparations !

- Je vois.

Le doc Mécanoïde du vaisseau, « emprunté » à l'Oasis IV, était aussi programmé comme cuistot et il exposa rapidement à Aldéran le stock de vivres.

- On a de quoi voir venir ! se réjouit le jeune homme. Ca devrait nous permettre de faire deux ou trois virées sans devoir réapprovisionner.

- Sauf si tu continues à t'empiffrer ainsi de biscuits tout en carburant au café, remarqua Warius. Sincèrement, vu les quantités que tu engloutis depuis ton départ de Ragel, si j'en crois ce listing de ce qui sort des réserves, je me demande vraiment où tu mets toutes ces calories !

- J'ai un très bon métabolisme…

* * *

><p>La semaine au <em>Metal<em>_Bloody__Saloon_s'achevait, trop vite passée, mais si Bob les aurait encore bien gardés, les affaires primaient et il devait faire rentrer de l'argent dans les caisses en rouvrant l'accès à ses clients habituels.

- Quelles sont vos intentions de vol ? interrogea l'Octodian en leur servant leur dernier verre.

Ce fut le pirate à la chevelure de neige qui répondit.

- Le _Karyu_ doit rejoindre les coordonnées de sa nouvelle mission de surveillance. Aldie et moi allons l'escorter un moment. Ensuite, le _Light_ et l'_Arcadia_se dirigeront vers les planètes annelées de Bagard. Avec les soleils sur ces anneaux, le spectacle est féérique, Aldéran doit voir cela !

- Depuis le temps que papa me parle de ce phénomène, j'ai hâte d'atteindre cette nébuleuse !

- Ca va te plaire, assura l'Octodian. Alguénor sera ébloui.

Aldéran posa ses lèvres sur la chevelure de jais de son fils qui dormait sur ses genoux, ayant dévoré pour quatre au dîner.

- Quelles sont ses premières impressions de l'espace ? s'enquit Albator.

- Papa, ce n'est pas son voyage inaugural, s'amusa le jeune homme. Soit, c'est son plus long séjour, mais il n'y a plus vraiment de surprises pour lui. Il joue à bord, court tout partout et ne s'ennuie pas un instant, avec Nounou Mielle sur ses talons ! En fait, je crois qu'il oublie très vite qu'il n'est plus sur le plancher des vaches !

- Ce n'est pas plus mal, estima le pirate. Et puis, surtout, il sait que tu es là pour le défendre. Tout, presque, lui échappe mais tu es près de lui et il sait que rien ne pourra lui arriver.

- C'est normal ! Je suis là pour lui… Tout comme tu l'as été pour moi quand j'ai passé ces quelques semaines en ta compagnie alors que je n'avais pas trois ans.

- J'aurais préféré que tu ne t'en souviennes jamais… fit sombrement le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_.

Aldéran rit.

- Que veux-tu, papa, tu ne pouvais pas tout effacer de ma mémoire. Et puis, moi, j'aime ces souvenirs !

- Il n'empêche que j'avais juré que tu ne sillonnerais pas l'espace sous un drapeau pirate… Il semble que notre ascendance ne soit plus forte que tout…

- Je ne m'en plains pas, sourit encore le jeune homme, ce qui ne mit absolument pas du baume au cœur de son pirate de père.

**2.**

Le _Lightshadow_, l'_Arcadia_ et le _Karyu_s'étaient désolidarisés de la station spatiale de Bob qu'ils avaient laissée derrière eux depuis quatre jours.

Laissant son fils avec sa Nounou, Aldéran s'était rendu à bord du vaisseau pirate vert.

Aldéran et Clio avaient fait un duo, au piano et à la harpe, pour le plus grand plaisir du capitaine de l'_Arcadia_qui s'était régalé les oreilles du concert improvisé qui lui était offert.

Il applaudit de bon cœur, sitôt la dernière note envolée.

- Merci, Clio, fit pour sa part le jeune homme.

- C'est moi qui te sais gré de m'avoir accompagnée, dit doucement la Jurassienne.

- Nous recommencerons quand tu le voudras.

Aldéran quitta le siège du piano pour s'approcher de la grande baie vitrée, posant un bout de fesse sur une haute table ronde.

- Vous venez dîner sur le _Light _? questionna-t-il, le regard perdu dans les étoiles.

- Avec plaisir. Si j'avais su que les Docs Mécanoïdes de l'Oasis étaient si bon chefs-coqs, je les aurais embarqués depuis belle lurette ! Cela agrémente vraiment le voyage et j'en profite à fond depuis que tu m'as chanté leurs louanges !

- C'est à Warius que nous le devons. C'est lui qui le premier a reprogrammé Machinar lors de mon voyage vers le Sanctuaire de Saharya, quand je croyais qu'elle pouvait être responsable de mon infarctus ! Nous lui dirons ce soir combien nous lui sommes redevables de cette idée !

- Du moment qu'il ne faut pas le lui chanter, glissa le pirate à la chevelure de neige.

- Dommage, papa. Tu as pourtant une jolie voix. Tu pourrais lui…

- Plutôt mourir !

Et Aldéran et Clio éclatèrent de rire.

* * *

><p>Ceux de l'<em>Arcadia<em> et Warius et Marina étaient venus sur le _Lightshadow_pour passer la soirée.

Ses propres talents associés à ceux du Doc Mécanoïdes, Aldéran avait décliné un menu poissons, les pièces toutes fraîches sortant du vivier du patron du _Metal__Bloody__Saloon_.

Tous s'étaient régalés et ils n'avaient pas vu le temps passer.

Warius et sa femme étaient repartis les premiers pour leur bord. Clio n'avait pas tardé à faire de même pour l'_Arcadia_tandis que son pirate d'ami jouait les prolongations auprès de son fils.

- Nous entrerons dans la nébuleuse de Bagardian demain en milieu de matinée, renseigna le clone mémoriel de Toshiro aux deux hommes. Il y aura un délicat passage à négocier avec la Tranchée d'Okal puis ce sera une voie royale jusqu'aux planètes annelées.

- Pourquoi délicat ? questionna Aldéran.

- La Tranchée est en fait un très étroit Couloir de Navigation, répondit son père. Et nous passons tout près de la planète de marbre. D'après ce qu'on raconte, les habitants ne sont pas très accueillants et ont la fâcheuse tendance d'envoyer un de leurs voiliers tirer sur ceux qui passent un peu trop près à leur goût ! Un tir qui vaporise, littéralement, la cible !

- Des voiliers ? tiqua encore le jeune homme.

- La forme de leur vaisseau. Même si ça se rapproche davantage d'une pyramide que d'un petit navire de plaisance ! compléta Toshiro. Espérons que la chance sera de notre côté et que nos drapeaux pirates ne nous joueront pas de mauvais tours !

- Mais oui, ça ira, s'amusa Aldéran. Sinon, on leur montrera qu'on peut répliquer ! Enfin, l'essentiel sera de leur demander l'autorisation de passer, afin de ne pas nous retrouver piégés comme au Pénitencier !

- Une fois mais pas deux, grinça de fait Albator. Allez, Aldie, passe une bonne fin de nuit et à demain !

- Toi aussi, fit le jeune homme en se levant pour le raccompagner à l'opercule d'un Tube d'Arrimage.

* * *

><p>Le <em>Lightshadow<em>était en mode veille, seul l'Ordinateur étant actif pour le diriger.

Dans la coursive d'une zone condamnée, un panneau coulissa, livrant passage à Maji.

Son brouilleur toujours à la ceinture, il se dirigea vers l'appartement d'Aldéran.

Mais plutôt que d'y entrer, il fit basculer un autre panneau et circulant entre deux murs, il déboucha dans le dressing de l'une des chambres d'amis.

Silencieusement, il s'approcha du lit d'Alguénor.


	2. Chapter 2

**3.**

Le froid du métal d'un canon sur sa nuque ne surprit pas vraiment Maji qui, dans le fond, ne s'était fait aucune illusion quant à ses chances !

- Ne fais plus un pas de plus vers mon fils, rugit Aldéran en appuyant un peu plus sur sa peau le canon de son cosmogun. Comment as-tu seulement osé ? ! Je t'ai sauvé de la folie, et toi, tu… Tu… ! ?

- Est-ce que je peux me retourner, Aldéran ? pria le vieux Marin.

- Garde bien les mains levées ainsi. Et ne tente aucune traîtrise, je suis plus jeune mais surtout plus grand que toi !

- En dépit des apparences, je ne suis pas venu en ennemi, Aldéran, fit encore l'ancien Ingénieur de la salle des machines de l'_Arcadia_. Mais je n'avais que ce moyen pour t'informer, te prêter assistance…

- Demi-tour, très lentement, gronda encore le jeune homme. Et sortons de cette chambre, Algie a droit à encore bien des années de rêves innocents !

Maji obéit, les mains toujours en l'air et passant devant Aldéran.

- Comment as-tu deviné ma présence à bord ? ne put-il s'empêcher de demander.

- Toshiro n'a rien perçu de tes allées et venues, mais tes prélèvements dans les réserves de vivres apparaissaient. Warius a ironisé sur mon prétendu appétit et là j'ai compris que ni moi, ni Mielle et encore Moins Algie n'avait pu autant manger ! Depuis que nous avons quitté le _MBS_de Bob, j'ai épluché tous les listings de sorties d'aliments à partir du moment où j'ai décollé de la montagne et un peu avant même. La conclusion était évidente : j'avais un passager clandestin ! Il m'a donc fallu attendre que tu pointes le bout de ton menton barbu ! Mielle et moi avons volontairement laissée Alguénor seul, en veillant, nuit après nuit, en nous relayant.

Tenu en joue par Aldéran et Mielle, Maji semblait étrangement détendu, sans peur, sûr de lui, et se gardant de tout geste agressif.

- Je peux baisser les bras ? Comme on le dit dans toutes fictions : c'est gênant !

- D'accord, mais garde les mains bien en vue… et raconte ta petite histoire ! intima le jeune homme.

Leur arme posée sur les genoux, Aldéran et Mielle s'étaient assis non loin de Maji qui n'avait entendu aucun siège lui être proposé et qui donc demeura debout, Lense pour sa part couchée devant la porte de la chambre d'Alguénor.

- Raconte, et sois crédible, siffla le jeune homme.

- Mon ancien capitaine m'est apparu, fit l'ancien Ingénieur.

- Papa ?

- Non, le premier sous les ordres de qui j'ai servi.

Aldéran siffla de colère.

- Je croyais que tu avais compris que ce Zhan Tornadéo était une illusion ? ! aboya-t-il. Ce n'était que la projection qu'une sylvidre envoyait dans ta tête !

- Cette fois c'était bien mon capitaine. Il ne prônait ni la haine des sylvidres – et pourtant il avait toujours eu ses raisons pour les affronter – ni de minimiser vos vies alors que je voulais tout faire sauter ! Et il me conseillait, m'intimait d'être de ton voyage car quelque chose de terrible allait arriver et je te serais plus qu'utile. Voilà pourquoi j'ai embarqué clandestinement… Je savais que bien que tu n'aies pas suivi le retour hargneux de ton père envers moi, bien que tu aies risqué ta vie et ta raison pour me sauver… J'ai donc patienté tout ce temps, en me gavant de biscuits et en buvant des litres de café. Le capitaine Tornadéo avait aussi dit que ça arriverait après la halte au _MBS_de cet Octodian. J'ai compris que c'était le moment de révéler ma présence. Et comme en suivant les conversations du bord, je ne pouvais que deviner que tu avais compris la vérité quant à ta prétendue faim, j'ai su que tu prendrais des précautions, pour Alguénor, et je suis sorti.

- Tu t'approchais de mon fils ! glapit encore Aldéran, poings serrés.

- Tu peux me fouiller, je n'ai aucune arme. Et je ne m'en prends pas aux enfants, et encore moins à Alguénor ! Tu m'as guéri, Aldéran, ma vie t'appartient donc et je la mets à ton entier service. Mais je comprendrai parfaitement que tu ne me crois pas.

Le jeune homme soupira alors.

- Loin de Terra IV, je ne dispose plus des pouvoirs du Sanctuaire de ma génitrice. Je ne peux donc sonder ton cerveau pour être sûr que ma folle action de l'autre fois l'a bien débarrassé de toutes les graines… Et, sans vouloir froisser ton fantôme de capitaine, ni le _Light_, ni l'_Arcadia_, ni le _Karyu_ne courent le moindre risque ! Nous avons les autorisations de vol de ceux de la planète de marbre, donc aucun risque que leurs Voiliers ou Pyramides ne nous agressent ! Ensuite, une fois que je me serai régalé la vue des soleils de Bagard sur les anneaux, je rentre direct vers Ragel. Il semble que les trépassés aussi affabulent !

- Que vas-tu faire de moi ? questionna plus prosaïquement Maji. Je peux retourner dans mon réduit… Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je me disais qu'une cache pourrait un jour m'être  
>nécessaire plutôt en cas d'abordage, et j'avais préparé tout cela au fil des ans sans savoir que cela me servirait bel et bien un jour !<p>

- Si j'apprends tout ceci à mon père, il viendra te flinguer sans aucun état d'âme. Tu l'as vraiment braqué contre toi, là !

- Mon dernier capitaine a raison. Je me suis comporté de façon immonde, impardonnable.

- Tu n'étais pas toi-même !

- Ce n'est pas une excuse. Sans une chance insensée, mon capitaine et toi y restiez sous les décombres de _La__Bannière__de__la__Liberté_. Un de mes anciens compagnons y a perdu la vie et  
>Doc Ban a été si gravement blessé… Tu peux me mettre aux fers, ou me jeter dans le vide spatial, je l'ai amplement mérité pour mes actes passés et les souffrances que ton père et toi avez endurées.<p>

Aldéran se leva.

- Je t'enferme dans ton studio. Le Doc Mécanoïde t'apportera tes repas, et Toshiro t'empêchera d'utiliser ordinateurs ou autres pour magouiller je-ne-sais-quoi !

- Tu ne me fais pas confiance.

- Comment le pourrais-je ! ? J'aurais remis ma vie entre tes mains et tu as fait exploser le lieu où je me trouvais avec mon père et mes amis – tu as voulu éradiquer la Colonie Sylvidres de ma demi-sœur !

Le jeune homme grommela encore.

- Et il n'y a aucun danger qui nous guette ! Pas possible, autant de pessimisme, à toujours vouloir que mes virées spatiales tournent au vinaigre ! Toshy, tu m'entends ?

- Oui, Aldie.

- Suis le trajet de Maji jusqu'à son studio et assure-toi qu'il y est bien confiné.

- A tes ordres. Heu, est-ce que je peux transmettre cette info à ma mémoire d'origine ?

- Je te l'interdis ! Je n'ai pas plaisanté sur la réaction de papa s'il apprenait pour Maji… Et j'ai à réfléchir à ce souci, à protéger Alguénor ! Oui, mon fils prime avant tout !

Et, à la mine de Mielle, le jeune homme sut avoir pris la, moitié, de la bonne décision !

* * *

><p>Le <em>Lightshadow<em>, l'_Arcadia_ et le _Karyu_avaient longés la planète de marbre, sans souci.

Le trio s'en éloignait quand un vaisseau Voilier, effectivement évoquant aussi une forme pyramidale vu la taille de sa voile, baissa son bouclier d'invisibilité.

Sans communication, sans sommation, une sorte de parapluie se déploya à sa proue, se chargeant d'énergie, sans indiquer lequel des vaisseaux il s'apprêtait à frapper !

Et avant que quiconque du _Lightshadow_, de l'_Arcadia_ et du _Karyu_ne puisse songer seulement à une tactique de parade, le Voilier projeta un flux rougeoyant et tournoyant… qui frappa de plein fouet levaisseau argent et cerise qui fut instantanément effacé de l'espace où il se trouvait.


	3. Chapter 3

**4.**

Le « parapluie » se chargeant d'un nouveau tir, l'_Arcadia_ et le _Karyu_opérèrent en catastrophe le micro saut spatio-temporel qu'ils préparaient depuis la précédente salve afin de se mettre hors de portée de l'étrange Voilier envoyé par la planète de marbre.

- Aldéran…

Trop de fois, Albator avait visionné les images captées par les caméras extérieures.

- Toshiro ?

- Les ondes émises par ce flux ont créé comme un cocon autour du _Light_, une micro-fraction de seconde durant, aucun de mes instruments n'a pu capter quoi que ce soit, avant qu'il ne soit vaporisé… Il n'en reste rien, Albator, je suis désolé.

- Mais il y a toujours une trace quand un vaisseau est détruit, protesta une énième fois le pirate à la chevelure de neige. Le cœur d'énergie du _Lightshadow_ est aussi puissant que celui de l'_Arcadia_!

- Et ce cocon a contenu toute trace avant de se refermer sur lui pour le réduire à néant ! fit encore le Grand Ordinateur. Ca a été quasiment instantané !

- Je ne peux y croire ! siffla à nouveau le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_. Clio, dis-moi que tu le perçois ?

- Son âme s'est éteinte en même temps que son vaisseau. Je ne l'ai même pas vue partir vers l'Autre Monde ou, plus vraisemblablement rejoindre le Sanctuaire de Saharya pour en faire partie intégrante… Albator, il faut te rendre à l'évidence : Aldéran n'est plus.

Le pirate secoua vigoureusement la tête en signe de dénégation.

- C'est hors de question que je l'accepte ! protesta-t-il.

- Albator, ça s'est passé sous nos yeux, intervint Warius qui venait de rejoindre son bord et entrait sur la passerelle. Il a été complètement soufflé !

- Toshiro, quand auras-tu le rapport d'analyse de ce tir ? poursuivit le pirate.

- Ca va prendre du temps, j'essaye d'en déterminer les composantes mais pour le peu que j'ai réussi, tout cela m'est inconnu.

- A quelle idée folle te raccroche-tu ? glissa Clio dont l'attitude indiquait que la santé mentale de son ami l'inquiétait au plus haut point suite au choc de la désintégration de son fils.

- Ce tir était trop étrange. Ca a pu faire basculer le _Light_dans une autre dimension, ou même le rendre invisible, fit-il à l'adresse de la Jurasienne, ça nous est arrivés par le passé ! J'ai déjà cherché Aldie des semaines durant, je suis tout à fait prêt à recommencer ! Toshiro, tâche de joindre ton clone mémoriel !

Et sans un regard pour ses deux amis, le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_quitta sa passerelle.

Les portes de son appartement s'étant refermées sur son passage, Albator porta les mains à sa poitrine, son cœur battant à tout rompre, l'angoisse et la crue réalité trop dures à supporter.

- Toshy, Clio, vous devez retrouver Aldéran, souffla-t-il en allant s'abattre dans son fauteuil, redoutant la vérité que ses amis avaient voulu lui faire entendre, qu'ils lui répèteraient encore et encore jusqu'à qu'il s'y plie.

D'un revers de bras, il balaya la table la plus proche, envoyant bouteille et verres se briser au sol, indifférent à la tache de vin qui s'élargissait, rouge, sang.

- Comment est-ce que je pourrais bien rapporter cela à sa mère ? !

* * *

><p>Le capitaine de l'<em>Arcadia<em>s'était rendu à la salle de l'Ordinateur.

- Alors tu as pu analyser ce Voilier et ce flux, maintenant ?

- Ca a été trop rapide. Et les particules de ce flux ne sont pas répertoriées dans mes fichiers, sans compter que le peu que j'ai pu relever a causé des dysfonctionnements à mes systèmes, heureusement sans gravité. Warius a contacté son état major ?

- Oui, il a introduit une plainte en bonne et due forme pour l'attaque en traître du Voilier de la planète de marbre et la destruction du _Lightshadow_. Ca ne servira strictement à rien mais il adore se conformer aux règles, grinça le pirate. D'ici quelques heures, il part pour ses coordonnées de mission.

- Et nous, que faisons-nous ? interrogea le Grand Ordinateur avec de l'appréhension dans la voix.

- On doit absolument retrouver la trace du _Lightshadow_. Si tes systèmes ont pu être endommagés par ce flux, ça n'a pu qu'être bien pire pour le vaisseau d'Aldie qui a été frappé de plein fouet. L'autre jour, tu disais que ce cocon l'avait écrasé. Ce flux a très bien pu jouer le rôle d'un trou noir et l'envoyer se rematérialiser dans une toute autre zone de l'espace.

- Ce n'est pas faux, admis Toshiro. Pourtant, il n'a jamais été avéré que ceux de la planète de marbre maîtrisaient ce genre de technologie… Même la SDF a dû admettre la perte du Big One qui a subi le même sort que le _Light_, il y a quelques semaines. Il n'empêche, Albator, que nous n'avons aucune d'où lancer nos recherches… Ce sera à Aldéran de trouver le chemin du retour, par ses propres moyens, si son vaisseau n'a pas subi trop de dégâts… Mais, en tout état de cause, je préfèrerais que tu ne te raccroches, pas trop, à cette option. Toi et moi avons vu le _Lightshadow_être désintégré !

- Bien que je ne l'aie jamais reconnu ouvertement, la technologie de Dankest égalait ton génie, remarqua sombrement le pirate. Le _Light_n'aurait pas été détruit si facilement, en une infime fraction de seconde !

- Je t'assure que pour ce que j'ai pu en relever, ce flux nous aurait vaporisé tout aussi aisément, laissa froidement tomber l'Ame de l'_Arcadia_.

Albator blêmit, sachant que son ami ne lui disait que la stricte vérité !

- Il faut pourtant qu'Aldéran et Alguénor soient toujours en vie, reprit-il d'une voix qui tremblait légèrement. Ca ne peut vraiment pas se terminer ainsi !

- L'espace est cruel, rappela encore Toshiro. Toi et moi l'avons expérimenté plus souvent qu'à notre tour !

- Je ne veux pas perdre Aldéran, pas comme ça, répéta Albator.

- Nous rejoignons toujours Bagard ?

- A quoi bon… ? ! On va aller à l'opposé de notre direction actuelle, qui sait…

Toshiro ne dit plus rien mais son ami de toujours devinait parfaitement qu'il ne croyait guère aux chances de retrouver le _Lightshadow_ et ses trois passagers.


	4. Chapter 4

**5.**

- Je n'ai aucune idée de où nous sommes, les ordinateurs archives n'arrivent à entrer en contact avec aucune station spatiale observatoire ou planètes dans les environs, comme s'il n'y avait aucun corps astral à des millions de galactokilomètres. Et rien n'indique dans mes fichiers que l'_Arcadia_ et à plus forte raison le _Light_ai jamais croisé ici… En revanche, avec le Gouvernail en rade, nous nous dirigeons droit vers une tempête nébulaire qu'agite en sus un orage magnétique… Ca va secouer et faire très mal, conclut Toshiro.

- Il faut absolument que tu réactives les systèmes, nos boucliers ! siffla Aldéran qui à la dureté de la barre ressentait déjà la pression exercée par la tempête nébulaire.

- Je fais de mon mieux mais mes circuits ont déjà été sérieusement endommagés par cet étrange flux et des coulées d'acide se répandent dans mon bloc de sauvegarde. Je ne sais pas si je pourrai encore fonctionner bien longtemps !

- Ne parle pas de malheur ! rétorqua sèchement le jeune homme. Il n'y a que toi qui puisses manœuvrer le _Light _!

- Aldie, on va avoir besoin de l'assistance de Maji.

- Je le crains… Cette fois, l'apparition n'a pas menti ni ne l'a négativement influencé… Ouvre la porte de son studio et fais-lui un résumé de la situation.

- Tout de suite.

- Mielle, place Alguénor dans son abri de stase et accroche-toi !

- Je m'en occupe immédiatement.

Dépourvu de ses boucliers, le _Lightshadow_subissait de plein fouet la frappe des éclairs magnétiques tandis que le souffle brûlant des flammes nébulaires rongeaient les épaisseurs de coque.

- Mais c'est quoi, cette abomination de phénomène ! ? glapit Aldéran qui se cramponnait à une barre qu'il était incapable de manœuvrer même en y mettant toute sa force, ne pouvant qu'assister au martyre de son vaisseau.

- C'est extrêmement rare.

- Merci, ça m'avance !

- On va bientôt atteindre l'œil de cette tempête, ça va nous permettre de souffler, un peu.

De fait, les flammes nébulaires disparaissant, le _Lightshadow_se retrouva à voler dans un espace quasi normal.

- Ouf, ce n'est pas du luxe. Tu me fais le point des dégâts, Toshy ? Toshiro !

- L'Ordinateur s'est éteint, informa la voix de Maji. Il est complètement HS. J'ai besoin ici de tes codes pour le relancer.

- J'arrive ! Mielle, tout va bien de ton côté ?

- Oui… Ca amuse plutôt Alguénor ! Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Plus tard ! jeta le jeune homme en quittant la passerelle au pas de course.

- Dépêche-toi de réactiver Toshy ! hurla Aldéran. Il faut absolument arrêter notre dérive sinon ça va très mal se terminer ! Au décompte que j'ai vu avant de venir te rejoindre, on ne dispose que d'une poignée de minutes avant de nous retrouver à nouveau en plein maelstrom !  
>Passant du clavier d'un ordinateur à l'autre, un châle serré autour des épaules, Maji s'activait mais des lumières s'éteignaient au lieu de réapparaître.<p>

- Je fais de mon mieux, je t'assure ! grogna-t-il.

- Ca ne va pas le faire…

Retombant dans la tempête nébulaire, la proue du _Lightshadow_ se souleva brusquement, à presque 45°.

* * *

><p>Revenant à lui, en proie à un mal de crâne carabiné, Aldéran sentit un pansement sur son front, la tête sur le châle plié de Maji.<p>

Et ledit Maji toujours occupé sur les claviers de l'Ordinateur.

- Maji… ? marmonna-t-il en se redressant à demi.

- Tu te réveilles ? Ca va ?

- Pas trop… Où en es-tu ? Toshiro ?

- Toujours rien… Mais j'ai remis en marche quelques systèmes et récupéré le Gouvernail. J'ai cependant besoin que quelqu'un pour piloter le _Lightshadow _en manuel, tu vas y arriver ?

- Je vais essayer. Mielle, tu m'entends ?

- Oui, c'était quoi, cette cabriole ?

- Je t'expliquerai. Alguénor ?

- Dans son abri de stase, il n'a rien ressenti et va bien.

- Et toi ? poursuivit-il dans son oreillette alors que les ascenseurs l'emmenaient vers la passerelle.

- Je crois que j'ai le bras cassé.

- Le doc Mécanoïde s'occupera de toi une fois qu'on sera sorti de cette situation ! Je ne peux pas t'y envoyer maintenant, j'ai besoin que tu t'assures que rien n'arrive à Algie, désolé.

- Je ne comptais pas laisser le petit tout seul !  
>Même si le vaisseau cerise et argent continuait de subir la fureur de la tempête et de l'orage, d'avoir récupérer du contrôle permettait d'éviter les plus grosses frappes.<p>

- Mais, avec la moitié des systèmes en rade, on est mal, grommela Aldéran entre ses dents. Enfin, on fera le point une fois sorti de ce truc !

Alguénor dans les bras, Aldéran venait d'arriver à l'Infirmerie du _Lightshadow_quand son oreillette émit un bip.

- Je suis là, Mielle, raccroche.

Quand il entra dans la salle de soins, il aperçut la Nounou, un fin plâtre au bras… mais surtout le Doc Mécanoïde allongé sur le dos, tous systèmes éteints.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- Il s'est connecté à un appareil il y a quelques instants et il a grillé.

- Encore heureux qu'il ait pu s'occuper de toi, avant. Une fois qu'il en aura fini avec l'Ordinateur, Maji se chargera de lui.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? ! glapit Mielle.

- Ce tir semble nous avoir instantanément téléportés à des coordonnées inconnues de l'espace et on a subi dans la foulée tout le supplice d'une tempête magnétique qui a mis Toshiro totalement HS.

- Vous allez le rallumer ?

- Maji essaie mais ça semble compliqué. Ca ne lui a jamais pris autant de temps. Mais surtout, Toshy s'est toujours ranimé spontanément une fois l'alerte passée ! Je crains qu'on ne soit vraiment très gravement endommagés.

- Tu as pu contacter ton père ?

- J'ai eu beau pousser les systèmes de communication au maximum de puissance, je n'arrive pas à l'atteindre Il semble que toutes ces frappes magnétiques jointes aux flammes nébulaires aient produit un champ isolant au niveau des coques, empêchant les signaux de sortir ou d'entrer. Ca ne fonctionne que de façon rapprochée, j'ai l'impression. On est presque aveugle, sourd et muet. J'espère que Maji va pouvoir y remédier… sinon on sera vraiment dans une mouise pas possible ! Tous ces systèmes sont trop complexes pour que je sois d'une quelconque utilité…

- En ce cas, va te reposer. Tu as été blessé à la tête, dommage que ce Doc ne puisse t'examiner.

- Ca va aller. Bon, on retourne à mon appart et on attend le rapport de Maji !

Avec un soupir de soulagement, Aldéran s'allongea sur son lit, Alguénor assis sur le tapis à quelques pas, au milieu de ses jouets, Lense couchée sur le flanc non loin.  
>Epuisé, autant nerveusement que physiquement, il ferma les yeux, appréciant le lourd sommeil qui vint rapidement.<p>

* * *

><p>- Toshy n'est toujours pas reparti mais j'ai repris un peu de contrôle. Je ne sais pas si ça nous permettra de rentrer chez nous mais ça va nous aider un peu ! Il nous faut à présent un cap, capitaine Aldéran.<p>

Maji secoua doucement le jeune homme par l'épaule.

- Désolé de te tirer du sommeil, mais on doit vraiment prendre une direction, notre énergie est trop précieuse que pour la gaspiller en voletant, deux des cinq batteries d'auto régénération d'énergie sont irrécupérables et ça viendra à bout des trois dernières qui ne résisteront pas à une utilisation intensive. Aldéran ? Aldéran ! Aldéran, rouvre les yeux, je t'en supplie ! Mielle, il ne se réveille pas !


	5. Chapter 5

**6.**

Non sans plaisir, Schwanhert Bulge à défaut d'être en état de faire ouvrir un canal de communications avait discuté avec le _Lightshadow_ via le sémaphore lumineux du bord.

- J'étais justement en train de me dire que ça faisait longtemps que nous nous étions croisés, Colonel Skendromme !

- Je m'appelle Maji.

- Mais, qui… ?

- Vous êtes un ami d'Aldéran ? jeta en réponse Maji.

- Oui, même si on a commencé quand j'ai fait stupidement tirer le Big One sur son vaisseau. Aldéran n'est pas à bord, marin ?

- Vous avez une antenne médicale, en état de marche ?

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- Mon capitaine est blessé.

* * *

><p>Lise et Manabu entourèrent Alguénor.<p>

- On avait beaucoup entendu parler de toi. Je suis sûr que ton papa a prévu bien d'autres jouets à ce bord ?

- Oui, dans ma salle de jeu ! sourit le petit.

- Tu nous les montres ? sourit Manabu.

- Oui !

Et emmenant, poussant presque le garçonnet devant eux, les deux jeunes gens éloignèrent Alguénor de son père que Cassiopée, Bruce et Wilson venaient de rejoindre.

- … Mais, ce que je préfère, c'est le jeu de cascade ! poursuivit Alguénor en décrivant ses jouets.

Du coin de l'œil, Lise constata que Bruce et Wilson venaient de déposer Aldéran sur un brancard pour l'emmener à bord du Big One.

- Et ce jouet là ? fit Manabu, toujours pour détourner l'attention de l'enfant.

Aldéran ressentit une bouffée d'appréhension, reprenant conscience dans une infirmerie inconnue.

- Contente de vous voir réveillé, Aldéran, fit Cassiopée en s'approchant de son lit. Vous m'avez donné un peu de souci.

- …

- J'ai ponctionné l'hématome consécutif à votre commotion. Vous avez fait un sacré vol plané que le _Lightshadow_ s'est ainsi redressé, et vous vous êtes pris le mur de plein fouet. Tout va bien, maintenant. Mais vous avez eu de la chance que Maji nous croise et nous demande de vous prendre en charge.

- J'ai un bon ange gardien, depuis toujours. Mon vaisseau ?

- Il vole près de notre Big One. Quand vous vous sentirez mieux, le capitaine Bulge aura plaisir à vous recevoir.

- Oui, un peu plus tard…

* * *

><p>Dans son bureau, Schwanhert se leva.<p>

- Soulagé de vous voir sur pieds, Aldéran !

- Mon fils ?

- Je pensais qu'il aurait plus d'atomes crochus avec Lise ou Manabu mais au final c'est avec Bruce que le courant passe le mieux ! Bruce est à votre bord et le distrait.

- Ca ne m'étonne pas. En revanche, ce fut une veine de pendu que nous nous rencontrions !

- Ca faisait longtemps et j'aurais aimé que ce soit en d'autres circonstances !

- Oui, il paraît que vous avez subi le même sort que mon _Lightshadow_ et on dirait que vous n'avez pas trouvé le moyen de revenir auprès de la SDF. Et je ne pourrais vous aider vu que je ne sais même pas quelles sont nos coordonnées !

- Toshiro ?

- Impossible de le réactiver. On vole, c'est tout ce que nous savons faire et aucune idée vers où… Et vous, est-ce que vous savez où vous allez ?  
>- Nous fonctionnons également en manuel, avoua alors le capitaine du Big One. En fait, cette zone galactique est tellement vide que nous n'avons aucun point de repère. Est-ce que vous avez compris, Aldéran, ce qu'était ce flux projeté par le Voilier ?<p>

- En gros. Cela nous a instantanément transportés à un tout autre point de l'univers. Apparemment ces inconnus, menteurs en sus puisqu'ils nous avaient accordé les permissions de vol, disposent d'un procédé qui fait croire à la destruction totale et donc n'entraîne aucune recherche de la part des fédérations ou autre famille.

- Je constate que nous en sommes arrivés à des conclusions identiques aux miennes. Mais cela ne nous avance guère !

Aldéran passa la main dans ses mèches incandescentes.

- Mon père ne se résignera pas facilement. Seulement comme il n'a aucune idée d'où chercher donc il serait puéril de compter qu'on tomberait nez à nez et qu'il nous guide sur le bon chemin.

Schwanhert s'approcha de l'une des fenêtres de son étroit bureau.

- Venez voir, Aldéran.

Le jeune homme le rejoignit et aperçut son vaisseau.

- Pourquoi il paraît au bord de l'implosion avec toutes ces espèces de décharges d'énergie qui parcourent toute sa coque ? !

- Impossible d'avoir pu analyser cet autre flux. La seule certitude c'est qu'il isole totalement le _Lightshadow_. Hormis en contact visuel, vous êtes totalement indétectable !

- Parfois, ça aide, mais certainement pas maintenant ! Et pour le Big One ?

- Il doit subir le même phénomène car bien que nous n'attendions aucun appel entrant, il nous est totalement impossible d'émettre !

- En ce cas, le terme « isolés » n'aurait jamais été aussi approprié ? grinça le jeune homme.

- Vous avez parfaitement compris. Je ne sais si ce sera le meilleur conseil mais on aurait intérêt à se serrer les coudes, pas vrai ?

- Et comment ! Au fait, auriez-vous côtoyé d'autres vaisseaux disparus, victime du flux ?

Le capitaine du Big One secoua négativement la tête.

- Et même si cela avait été le cas, je n'aurais pas été tenté de faire confiance aux premiers venus…

Aldéran eut un petit rire.

- Je suis au courant : vous préférez leur tirer dessus d'abord, et ce même si l'adversaire dispose d'une puissance de feu bien supérieure !

- Une erreur de jugement, admit Schwanhert avec un léger sourire d'excuse.

* * *

><p>- Papa, tu m'as manqué !<p>

Alguénor passa ses bras autour du cou de son père vers qui il avait couru, qui l'avait soulevé de terre et serré contre lui.

Un long moment, ils se câlinèrent mutuellement, Aldéran appréciant la fraîcheur innocente du garçonnet.

- Tu t'es bien amusé ?

- Oh oui ! Nounou ne m'a presque pas quitté et j'ai un nouvel ami !

- Bruce, un plaisir.

- Ravi de vous retrouver debout, fit ce dernier en se rapprochant, s'était discrètement tenu en retrait à l'arrivée du jeune homme. Ce n'était vraiment pas la grande forme vous concernant, l'autre jour.

- Moi, j'ai très bien dormi, gloussa pour sa part Aldéran. Et, cette fois nous allons demeurer ensemble un petit moment, je le crains.

- Je ne m'en plaindrai pas trop. Un visage familier, ça fait plaisir.

- Autant pour moi. Mon Doc Mécanoïde est hors d'état de cuisiner, mais je peux suppléer. Vous serez tous mes invités ce soir.

- Etes-vous sûr d'être suffisamment remis ?

- Votre Cassiopée a fait du bon boulot.

- Vous nous avez un peu inquiétés…

- Désolé. Savez-vous où est Maji ?

- Il ne quitte pas la salle des machines. Un courageux petit bonhomme, fidèle aussi, et qui ne ménage pas sa peine. Je pense que c'est lui qui trouvera le moyen de nous tirer d'affaire.

- Moi aussi. Je comprends désormais pourquoi le fantôme de son ancien capitaine lui est apparu, pour le diriger vers le bien, cette fois, murmura Aldéran, davantage pour lui-même, captant la mine interloquée de Bruce mais se gardant de s'expliquer. Merci de vous être occupé d'Algie !

- C'est un attachant petit bout. Et il a une totale confiance en vous. On lui a dit que vous reviendriez dès que vous en auriez fini – avec vos obligations – et il a attendu patiemment, sans questions.

- Je t'aime, Alguénor, fit Aldéran en déposant des baisers sur les boucles d'ébène de son rejeton.

- Mon papa !

Alguénor trottinant derrière lui, Aldéran s'était rendu à la salle des machines.

Maji avait dressé une sorte de tente afin d'être au plus près des appareils et ordinateurs, y dormant et s'y nourrissant de biscuits et de conserves froides, le café étant la seule chose chaude ingurgitée.

- Capitaine Aldéran, tu vas bien !

- Oui, on m'a remis sur pieds. Désolé de t'avoir laissé tout le boulot. En même temps, je n'aurais guère été utile, je sais juste barrer, et encore ! Toshiro ?

- Toujours impossible de le relancer en manuel.

Le vieux Marin passa la main sur ses joues bien blanches de barbe, les rides accentuées par une fatigue croissante.

- Je crois que Toshiro refuse de se réactiver.

- Pourquoi ? Il contrôle tout le vaisseau, il ne peut pas nous laisser ainsi en rade ! Nous avons un, vital, besoin de lui, il ne peut rester volontairement éteint ? !

- On dirait bien que si… J'ai encore pu remettre quelques systèmes en route, mais ça ne nous mène pas encore bien loin…

- Ca viendra, le moment venu. Et, à présent, nous ne sommes plus seuls !

- Je me remets au boulot.

Aldéran retint Maji qui avait vacillé d'épuisement.

- Fais une pause, cela ne vient pas à quelques heures. Va te reposer et ce soir j'aurai cuisiné, manger chaud et copieusement te fera du bien !

- J'ai du travail, se dégagea le vieux Marin.

* * *

><p>Clio était lumineuse et irradiait quand le Capitaine de l'<em>Arcadia<em> revint sur sa passerelle.

- Clio ?

La Jurassienne se tourna vers le pirate à la chevelure de neige, toujours resplendissante.

- Clio ? répéta Albator.

- J'ai perçu la présence d'Aldéran !

Le pirate tressaillit mais attendit qu'elle s'explique plus avant.

- Ce fut bref, mais je l'ai identifié avec une absolue certitude, reprit Clio en retrouvant son apparence habituelle. Ensuite, l'écho de son âme a de nouveau disparu.

- Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? fit enfin Albator. Qu'il aurait reçu de l'aide mais qu'ensuite il aurait succombé à des bless…

- Non, je ne pense pas. Toshiro a parlé d'une enveloppe de néant isolant le _Lightshadow_ et l'écrasant. Il est possible que cela continue de le rendre indétectable, même à moi !

- Tu veux dire qu'il aurait quitté le _Light_, pour rentrer dans un autre appareil lui aussi victime de la frappe de ce flux ?

- Possible. Mais il doit y avoir bien des interprétations possibles !

Albator serra les poings.

- Qu'importe, cela signifie qu'Aldéran est vivant, et je vais le retrouver ! Clio, Toshiro ?

- Nous ferons tout pour t'aider en ce sens, firent ses deux amis de toujours.


	6. Chapter 6

**7.**

- On dirait qu'on va comprendre pourquoi aucun des vaisseaux disparus – et non détruits, comme on le supposait  
>– n'a pu rejoindre ses coordonnées initiales et révéler les malversations de ceux de la planète de marbre.<p>

Du doigt, Maji désigna ensuite l'écran central de la passerelle du _Lightshadow_.

- Un autre phénomène de folie, reprit-il. Une nuée d'astéroïdes aléatoire et tournoyante en une spirale éternelle, de la taille d'une galaxie, et qui en plus charrie au passage les épaves de ce cimetière.

- Et si je comprends bien, ce cimetière est composé de tous les vaisseaux vaporisés ?

- En effet, Aldie. Ils ont raisonné comme nous en se dirigeant pour chercher une « sortie » et se sont heurtés à cette pluie qui a achevé leurs vaisseaux en piètre état, tout comme le sont les nôtres.

- Pourquoi n'ont-ils pas fait demi tour ? s'étonna le jeune homme.

- Parce que la zone galactique que nous laissons derrière nous est totalement vide, une zone incommensurable de vide absolu et ne pouvant mener qu'à des mois d'errance, sans certitude d'arriver quelque part, lança le capitaine du Big one depuis la locomotive. Nous sommes dans une zone, presque infinie, que l'on appelle aussi Néant. C'est du vide, dans du vide pour te l'expliquer de façon simple. Il y a des « trous » de ce genre répertoriés un peu partout dans nos relevés galactographiques mais ils ne peuvent évidemment pas couvrir tout l'univers ! Et ceux de la planète de marbre ont trouvé des coordonnées où disrupter les vaisseaux croisant à proximité d'eux, sans espoir de retour.

- J'ai bien l'intention de rentrer chez moi, gronda Aldéran.

- Il n'y a qu'un seul passage, protesta Manabu, et le capitaine vient de dire que nos vaisseaux ne résisteront pas plus que ces épaves !

- J'ai bien l'intention de tenter le coup, répéta sèchement Aldéran. Je n'ai pas pour projets de tourner sans fin dans ce Néant et quitte à dépérir, je préfère que ce soit rapide !

- Ne vous lancez pas ainsi à corps perdu, Colonel, pria encore Schwanhert. Ces vaisseaux ont dû s'y risquer chacun à leur tour… Nous allons tenter de rassembler et de combiner les forces dont nous disposons. Etes-vous d'accord ?

- Si vous êtes partant, oui, faisons le point.

- Je monte à votre bord.

* * *

><p>Maji avait projeté une représentation holographique de la nuée d'astéroïdes, au centre de la passerelle du <em>Lightshadow<em>.

- Même avec Toshiro pour diriger le vaisseau, on ne pourrait tous les éviter. Et ça épuisera vite nos deux dernières batteries que d'encaisser tous ces impacts. On n'a aucune chance de seulement faire la moitié de la distance, capitaine Aldéran !

Le jeune homme se tourna vers celui du Big One.

- Ca ne m'arrêtera toujours pas. Et j'ai bien l'intention de manœuvrer le _Light_ en manuel. Maji, est au niveau du cœur de cette nuée que les astéroïdes nous percuteront avec le plus de force ?

- De façon logique, oui. Pourquoi ?

Aldéran but une gorgée de thé.

- Et faire fusionner nos boucliers, Schwanhert, c'est possible ?

- Avec quelques rectifications techniques, il n'y a pas de raison qu'on n'y arrive pas. Je vois où vous voulez en venir, mais cela n'a rien d'une stratégie courante. D'ailleurs, je ne pense pas qu'elle ait été souvent répertoriée !

- Je n'ai rien trouvé d'autre, s'excusa presque Aldéran.

- Vous avez raison sur le fond, Aldéran, mais ça demeure risqué, sans espoir…

- Voilà pourquoi je requière vos connaissances techniques.

- De toute façon, on ne peut pas rester ici à tourner en rond. Et cette nuée est à la seule chose à tenter.

- Ce fut le raisonnement des capitaines de toutes ces épaves, et on voit le résultat, marmonna Aldéran qui semblait totalement refroidi !

- Mais vous l'avez souligné : il n'y a pas d'autre alternative, gronda Schwanhert. On va donc s'y préparer !  
>Incongrus, les rires firent sursauter les deux hommes. Aldéran considéra alors un moment Alguénor qui sautillait entre les représentations 3D des astéroïdes, tentant de les attraper à pleines mains !<p>

- Tu vas bientôt les voir de très près, murmura alors le jeune homme.

**8.**

Sur le long écran du Big One, Wilson avait projeté images et données techniques.

- Selon vos suggestions à tous les deux, on va naviguer au plus avant possible dans cette nuée, fit-il à l'adresse d'Aldéran et de son capitaine. Ensuite, quand nos vaisseaux seront vraiment trop mal en point, on fusionnera nos boucliers pour finir la traversée.

- C'est de la folie, on va y rester, oui ! aboya Manabu.

- C'est de la folie, mais ça peut marcher, rectifia Bruce.

- Et même si on parvenait de l'autre côté, on sera dans un tel état, poursuivit Manabu. On finira alors par se désagréger

- Possible, admit le capitaine du Big One. Nous verrons bien le moment venu !

Il cligna alors de l'œil à l'adresse d'Aldéran.

- Si vous avez pu ressortir de la Constellation des Abeilles, ce ne sont pas des cailloux qui vous feront peur !

- Comme si c'était pour moi que je me tracassais !

Les prunelles bleu marine étincelèrent.

- Je passe devant.

- Mais…

- Le _Lightshadow_ est plus massif et plus résistant, il ouvrira plus facilement le passage, à coups de missiles quand il le faudra. Maji a dit que ses analyses indiquaient que les flux à la surface de nos coques attiraient certains des astéroïdes, ça fera une difficulté supplémentaire. On ne fera la jonction qu'en dernière extrémité.

- Tout cela me semble sensé, fit Schwanhert. Finissons-en avec les préparatifs ! Bonne chance, Aldéran.

- A vous aussi.

* * *

><p>Clio cessa d'irradier de lumière.<p>

- Tu as encore senti Aldéran ?

- Oui, Albator, c'est vraiment étrange. Il apparaît, quelques minutes durant, puis plus rien. Je n'arrive pas à interpréter ces signes !

- Moi, j'ai peut-être une hypothèse, intervint Toshiro à l'adresse de ses deux amis. Si le _Light_ d'Aldéran a été expédié à de toutes autres coordonnées, il est plus que probable que cela ait été le cas pour ceux qui l'ont précédé dans cette mésaventure.

- Il se serait trouvé un allié ? J'en étais aussi arrivé à cette conclusion fit le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_. Et quand Clio le perçoit c'est quand il passe d'un bord à l'autre ! Le reste du temps, pour une raison qui m'échappe, il est indétectable. Mais il demeure présent depuis tous ces jours, c'est l'essentiel !

Il reporta à nouveau son attention sur la Jurassienne.

- Tu n'as pas pu le localiser plus précisément ?

- Son écho ne dure pas suffisamment longtemps. Désolée.

- En ce cas, il lui faudra toujours revenir par ses propres moyens.

Le _Lightshadow_ et le Big One opérant des cercles à proximité du cimetière d'épaves et de la nuée d'astéroïdes, Aldéran avait pu passer une nuit tranquille avant de réveiller Alguénor très tôt.

Lavé, habillé, le garçonnet avait eu pour son petit déjeuner tout ce qu'il aimait puis s'était retrouvé dans la salle de jeux.

- Tu vas rester sagement dans ton fauteuil ?

- Je vais m'ennuyer !

- Non, tu assisteras à un beau spectacle, fit son père en allumant l'écran qui composait toute la surface du plafond, lui donnant vue sur l'espace via le relais des caméras extérieures ! Sois sage, je reviens ensuite te prendre.

- D'accord, promit Alguénor en se retrouvant dans sa bulle de stase où nulle secousse ne pouvait l'atteindre.

Le jeune homme se tourna ensuite vers Mielle qui pour sa part avait pris place dans un fauteuil scellé au sol.

Il s'agissait d'un des fauteuil prévu habituellement pour les soins dentaires que l'on avait installé là et une fois qu'elle aurait activé les sangles de sa télécommande, elle ne risquait plus de partir elle aussi dans un vol plané !

- Bonne chance, Aldéran.

- Merci, Mielle, on va bien en avoir besoin !

De retour sur la passerelle, Aldéran eut un regard pour la nuée dont son vaisseau se rapprochait rapidement !

- Mon petit vieux, il va falloir assurer comme jamais ! se motiva-t-il. Maji, tu es prêt, en salle des machines ?

- Je m'occupe du vaisseau, toi dirige-nous !

- C'est parti ! rugit-il. On passe ou on finit en dix mille morceaux dérivants !


	7. Chapter 7

**9.**

Ce n'était pas en dix mille débris, mais le _Lightshadow_ et le Big One avaient plus que soufferts de la traversée de la nuée d'astéroïdes et leur vol était plus mal assuré que jamais !

Les deux vaisseaux présentaient des ouvertures béantes sur toute la surface de la coque, presque tous les instruments extérieurs avaient été arrachés et pas un pouce n'était déformé par les multiples impacts reçus.

- Maji ? interrogea Aldéran dans son oreillette.

- On n'a plus grand-chose qui fonctionne. Je vais relancer, autant que possible, les systèmes de survie, ensuite je m'occuperai des instruments qui nous sont le plus indispensables. Ah, et j'ai localisé une planète isolée…

- Remets-nous en priorité en état de voler au moins mal. Le reste devra attendre.

- Je crois que le Big One n'en a pas le temps…

- Comment cela ? !

- Nous devons absolument nous poser avant que les systèmes de pressurisation ne nous lâchent complètement ! jeta dans l'interphone la voix de Schwanhert. Le Big One va vers la planète.

- Maji, tu crois que tu peux en tirer quelques données d'analyse pour les aider ?

- Je vais faire de mon mieux !

- Schwanhert, vous allez y arriver ?

- Je n'ai besoin que d'une voie de chemin de fer !

* * *

><p>Non sans appréhensions pour ses amis, Aldéran les avait accompagnés dans leur rentrée dans l'atmosphère d'Opikan la planète aux anneaux noirs.<p>

- La planète est presque entièrement désertique et seules quelques bandes s'y affrontent pour gagner du territoire, renseigna le jeune homme. Les ressources sont principalement souterraines et beaucoup de personnes vivent d'ailleurs en grottes ou abris en sous-sol. C'est tout ce que Maji a pu grappiller comme infos avant que notre antenne-relais externe ne nous lâche. Il nous faut vraiment rester à proximité immédiate pour que le peu de puissance de communication dont nous disposons fonctionne. En revanche mon dernier m'a radar m'indique une voie ferroviaire, à demi ensablée, j'envoie les coordonnées via sémaphore lumineux !

- Ca va être juste, commenta Bruce après avoir reçu les infos, mais si on l'aborde selon un bon angle, on devrait y arriver.

Depuis sa passerelle, Aldéran vit le train s'incliner à 75° sur son tribord avant de prendre la direction des rails.  
>Bien que trop rapide, à la fois à cause des systèmes défaillants que par l'urgence à se poser avant que d'autres ne cèdent encore, l'approche du Big One semblait autant devoir mener à son salut qu'à son crash pur et simple !<p>

Les roues entrèrent en contact brutal avec le métal rouillé des rails, manquant le faire dérailler, mais si la locomotive, ses wagons tout de métal et les trois premiers pour passagers parvinrent non sans mal à se stabiliser, le train se coupa littéralement en deux pour laisser le reste de sa structure se disloquer, se renverser et finir sur le flanc après une longue glissade.

- Ca a été plus que juste, fit Lise afin un soupir de soulagement.

- Rapport des dégâts, réclama Schwanhert Bulge alors que le _Lightshadow_ se posait non loin de son Big One.

Aldéran haussa un sourcil surpris.

- Vu son état, ça sert à quelque chose de verrouiller le code de sécurité ? grinça-t-il.

- Vous avez dit que cette planète était peuplée de bandes armées. Aucune envie qu'une ou plusieurs ne tentent de s'emparer du cœur d'énergie, ou de la loco et des premiers wagons blindés pour les revendre en pièces détachées ou en faire une sorte de forteresse roulante pour attaquer des rivales !

- Plus que rouler, l'essentiel est qu'il puisse redécoller au plus vite ! jeta Aldéran.

- Sans rampe… murmura Manabu, abattu.

- Maetel m'a déjà parlé des « besoins » des trains, pour décoller et partir. Bon, on a déjà su s'en passer pour atterrir, poursuivit Aldéran. On trouvera le moyen de bricoler une rampe pour repartir, même si je dois vous tracter pour cela ! En attendant, le _Lightshadow_ est l'endroit le plus sûr, enfin juste un tout petit peu vu son propre état.

- J'ai branché la balise de détresse renseigna Wilson alors qu'ils remontaient à bord du vaisseau pirate.  
>Le capitaine du Big One eut un regard attristé pour l'épave de son train mais, au matin, il s'occuperait de le remettre suffisamment en état pour ramener son équipage vers des zones galactiques moins inhospitalières et où son instinct lui soufflait que leurs déboires étaient loin d'être terminés !<p>

* * *

><p>Au matin, alors qu'il achevait de faire boire son lait à son fils, Aldéran eut la bonne surprise de voir son Doc Mécanoïde entrer dans l'appartement, sa toque inclinée sur le crâne en obus.<p>

- Vous avez réussi, Cassiopée ! Ca a dû vous prendre toute la nuit !

- En effet, sourit la Doctoresse du Big One. Mais vous n'ignorez pas, Aldéran, que je n'ai nul besoin de repos. Et vu que je n'ai pas eu besoin de toute la nuit, j'ai pu m'occuper de plusieurs instruments que m'avait indiqués votre Maji.

- Merci. Vous avez déjà vu le reste de votre équipe ?

- Ils finissent leur petit déjeuner et vous rejoindront sur la passerelle pour faire le point sur le planning du jour. Je sais cependant que le capitaine Bulge compte vous laisser Wilson pour aider à vos propres réparations.

- Cela ne sera pas du luxe si on ne veut pas de désintégrer en traversant une nouvelle fois les couches atmosphériques !

Aldéran s'étira à nouveau en entrant sur sa passerelle. Il était fatigué, moulu d'avoir barré des heures en manuel et ressentant encore toutes les fatigues de cette lutte de tous les instants contre les astéroïdes de la nuée qui avaient si cruellement meurtri son vaisseau !

Les portes s'ouvrirent sur deux des membres d'équipage du Big One quand plusieurs signaux rouges se mirent à clignoter sur une console.

- C'était quoi cette alerte ? bâilla Manabu.

Bruce se précipita vers la console, manquant bousculer Aldéran au passage.

- Ca venait de notre loco. Elle a bougé. On a, encore, volé Big One !


	8. Chapter 8

**10.**

Après avoir vu l'étrange train fendre l'air en tanguant à tout va, Yébald et sa bande avaient entendu le bruit infernal et atroce du métal qui se tordait et souffrait sous le supplice de l'atterrissage en catastrophe.

Durant les heures qui avaient suivi, la bande s'était prudemment rapprochée, pourvue de casques et de longs ponchos réfrigérants qui abaissaient légèrement la température de leur corps et empêchaient qu'on ne les repère aux scans thermiques.

Et quand ceux du Big One s'étaient rendus à bord de l'immense vaisseau argent et cerise, Yébald s'était mis à étudier l'épave à l'aide de ses instruments portatifs avant de faire le point.

- Si on peut ramener ce train à notre cache, nous pourrons le remettre en état, entièrement le caparaçonner et le hérisser d'armes ! Depuis l'intérieur, nous serons intouchables tout en infligeant un max de dégâts. Il suffira de repenser le réseau des voies de chemin de fer sur notre territoire.

- Ce train n'est plus gardé mais il dispose sûrement de moyens automatiques de défense, remarqua son second.

- Je ne capte plus grand-chose d'actif, ajouta sa compagne. Si on force les portes, je n'aurai qu'à diriger le peu d'énergie vers la motrice et les pièges automatiques s'éteindront d'eux-mêmes.

- Le jeu en vaut largement la chandelle.

- Et si le vaisseau pirate nous tire dessus ? hasarda encore le second.

- Ca m'étonnerait qu'il finisse de détruire l'appareil de ses amis. Quant à une contre-attaque au sol, nos paralyseurs leur règleront vite leur compte. On y va, avec doigté, mais il faut qu'on file à bord de ce train avant le lever du soleil !

De fait, l'astre lumineux éclairait la plaine désertique de ses rayons quand le Big One se mit en mouvement, s'éloignant du _Lightshadow_.

Aucun des wagons transportant les jets de combat n'étant demeuré stable, c'était un spacewolf qui avait décollé à la poursuite du train volé.

- Votre jet n'est pas armé, il va se faire descendre ! aboya Manabu.

- Vu qu'un astéroïde est demeuré encastré dans mon Armurerie, l'aspiration quand un impact l'a délogé a éparpillé missiles et autres bombes dans l'espace. Il ne reste désormais plus que les chargeurs en place à chaque canon de missiles.

- Je comprends maintenant, Aldéran, pourquoi vous ne tiriez plus alors que nous nous apprêtions à sortir de cette nuée, glissa le capitaine du Big One.

- Je ne peux continuer à voler dans l'espace avec un vaisseau désarmé. Cela a coûté cher à mon père quand il a dû agir ainsi ! Un relevé de ce qui se passe à bord du Big One me suffira, tant pis si j'y perds un spacewolf.

- Je reçois sa transmission, renseigna Maji. J'envoie tout sur l'écran central… L'écho du spacewolf vient de disparaître, ils ont dû utiliser un missile anti-aérien.

- Ils n'ont pas perdu de temps. A nous de voir si on a collecté assez d'infos, marmonna Aldéran.

- Ils se sont retranchés dans la locomotive et ont réactivés les pièges le long du couloir d'accès des deux wagons blindés, analysa Bruce. Et hormis les bombarder du ciel, avec des têtes chercheuses afin de demeurer à distance de sécurité, je ne vois vraiment pas comment on pourrait parvenir à eux et reprendre le contrôle du Big One.

- Ca, je m'en occupe, siffla Aldéran.

- C'est à moi de…

- Non, planifier une Intervention, c'est de mon ressort ! rétorqua Aldéran qui, à la surprise générale, esquissa un sourire, réellement ravi de se retrouver dans son élément.

- A vous de jouer, conclut Schwanhert Bulge.

* * *

><p>Aldéran avait exposé son plan, ses intentions, en quelques mots.<p>

- … Les spacewolfs détourneront leur attention et l'un d'eux projettera une salve dionique qui brouillera complètement le radar. Et ça permettra de monter à bord, conclut le jeune homme.

- Mais comment comptez-vous arriver jusqu'au Big One ? questionna Schwanhert. Il est parti depuis deux heures déjà !

- A la vitesse où il va, il sera aisé de le rattraper. Ma moto et celle de mon aîné sont à bord. Si vous me permettez d'emprunter Bruce ?

- Pas de souci, fit ce dernier.

- Ben, et pourquoi pas moi ? râla Manabu.

**11.**

Levant légèrement la tête, Bruce observa les spacewolfs qui les devançaient, fonçant droit à la poursuite de son train.

- Ce ne serait pas un meilleur effet de surprise s'ils étaient sous bouclier d'invisibilité ?

- J'ai demandé à Maji, mais c'est trop de dépense d'énergie et cette dernière nous est plus que comptée – seul le jet devant user du tir dionique est invisible ! C'est de ma faute, je n'aurais pas dû nous faire exécuter des cercles avant la traversée de la nuée…

- C'était une sage décision, assura au contraire le membre d'équipage du Big One. Nous devions être dans la meilleure forme possible vu que cette traversée exigeait tout de notre concentration et de nos corps. Et, sans vous, nous n'y serions pas arrivés. J'espère que vous aurez autant de chance cette fois-ci.

- Merci, fit Aldéran, non sans soulagement. On saura vite ce qu'il en est de ce plan improvisé en catastrophe. Voilà votre Big One !

- Ils le rattrapent ! s'écria Manabu qui comme ses équipiers et Maji, se tenaient sur la passerelle, à l'écoute des communications et suivant grâce au scan thermique du spacewolf invisible la progression des deux motards vers le Big One.

- Monter à bord devrait être simple, commenta son capitaine. Atteindre le poste de contrôle beaucoup moins… J'ai moi-même fait installer certains pièges pour que personne ne puisse approcher, même quelqu'un d'aussi expérimenté que le Colonel Skendromme, et il n'a pu que survoler très rapidement les plans relevés par son premier spacewolf… Bruce va en désactiver plusieurs mais il ne les connaît pas tous ! Cela va être… Cela ne sera plus très long, rectifia-t-il à l'adresse d'Alguénor qui venait de le tirer par le pantalon.

Mielle se précipita derrière le garçonnet.

- Désolée, un moment d'inattention, il m'a échappé. Algie voulait voir son papa.

Lise et Manabu entourèrent une fois encore Alguénor pour l'amener à une console de jeu.

- On se fait une partie à deux ? proposa Manabu.

- Oh oui !

* * *

><p>Détruits par les roquettes anti-aériennes de la bande de Yébald, les trois spacewolfs étaient allés s'écraser plus loin dans le désert.<p>

Avec son moteur étouffé et son bouclier d'invisibilité, le quatrième survola le Big One envoyant son tir pour brouiller les instruments du bord.

A présent indétectables par le seul scan encore en état du train de l'espace, Aldéran et Bruce avaient réussi à s'agripper au marchepied du dernier wagon et à se hisser à bord, les motos partant à leur tour en tonneaux pour finir en épaves supplémentaires à la surface de la planète.

Arme au poing, les deux hommes se rapprochèrent lentement, espérant que la salve dionique avait aussi mis les caméras de surveillance interne hors circuit !

- Nous y sommes presque, chuchota Aldéran dans son oreillette, à l'intention de ceux de sa passerelle.

- Je crois que la chance est avec nous, ajouta Bruce.  
>Ils étaient dans le dernier wagon, avant celui servant de poste de contrôle quand le second et la compagne de Yébald surgirent, un ridicule pistolet, sans canon quasi, à la main.<p>

Touchés de plein fouet par la décharge paralysante, Aldéran et Bruce s'écroulèrent, inconscients.

- Aldéran, Bruce, faites le point ! intima Bulge. Vous étiez tout près, et il y a eu ces deux autres échos. Pourquoi vos signaux se déplacent, vous les avez capturés ou ils vous emmènent ? Répondez !

Aldéran aurait aimé porter la main à sa nuque raide et douloureuse après la secousse neutralisante, mais les anneaux de menottes le suspendaient à une conduite proche du plafond de la salle de contrôle du Big One, tout comme Bruce qui semblait avoir repris conscience quelques instants avant lui.

- Désolé pour ce plan foireux, fit Aldéran.

- Ca aurait pu marcher. C'était pas mal, pas mal vu du tout ! reconnut Bruce. Mais sans le temps, sans connaître toutes les caractéristiques de Big One… Merci d'avoir essayé.

Aldéran s'adressa alors à Yébald.

- Pourquoi nous avoir gardés en vie ?

- Je veux connaître lesdites caractéristiques afin de faire de ce train la plus invulnérable des forteresses ! Et vous me direz tout ! gronda-t-il en s'approchant, poignard à la main.

- Pauvre idiot ! rétorqua alors Aldéran en s'agrippant à la conduite pour supporter son poids et l'attrapant par le cou entre ses chevilles, serrant avant d'opérer un mouvement de torsion, lui brisant la nuque.

Réagissant instantanément, Bruce avait saisi lui aussi la conduite à pleine main pour prendre appui et envoyant toute ses forces dans les coups de pieds portés en pleine poitrine du second et de la compagne du chef de la bande.

Les menottes d'Aldéran semblant s'ouvrir comme par magie, le jeune homme balança son coude dans la poitrine d'un quatrième sous fifre avant de lui fracasser le crâne contre un mur, faisant face au cinquième et dernier membre du groupe de reconnaissance de la bande, lui portant les terribles points de pression.

- Tu as trente secondes pour me dire où est la bombe, posée par précaution – puisque vous préfériez faire sauter Big One plutôt que nous le reprenions - pour que nous puissions la désamorcer et arrêter la route du train vers le repaire du reste de la bande.

- Jamais, je…

- Vingt secondes, décompta froidement et sinistrement Aldéran. Ah, et au fait : merci de nous avoir permis de rentrer dans le sacro-saint du Big One – à Bruce J. Speed et moi - sans cela les systèmes de sécurité étaient inviolables et nous n'y serions jamais parvenus !

* * *

><p>- Quoi, vous vous étiez laissés capturer exprès ? ! s'étrangla Manabu.<p>

- Oui, bien sûr, gloussa Aldéran. Ce fut rapide, mais c'est ma formation, mon métier, les opérations en urgence et d'analyser un max de données en très peu de temps ! Bruce et moi, et même avec des Unités, n'aurions pu forcer tous les pièges du capitaine Bulge ! Nous devions donc nous faire amener là !

- Comment vous êtes-vous libéré des menottes ? questionna Wilson.

- Un petit morceau de métal dans la paume de la main, scotché avec de l'adhésif couleur chair. Un jeu d'enfant !

- Mais, au lieu de paralyseurs, ils auraient pu vous abattre ! se récria Lise, affolée, rétrospectivement.

- Oui, c'était aussi une autre éventualité.

- J'ai accepté ce risque en accompagnant le Colonel Skendromme une fois qu'il m'a tout dit de son plan, compléta Bruce.

- Ils vous ont tiré dessus ! glapit encore Manabu.

Aldéran pouffa.

- Ca m'arrive tout le temps !

Le jeune homme redevint ensuite sérieux.

- Maintenant, nous devons nous dépêcher de quitter ce sol avant que les bandes ne s'allient pour s'emparer du Big One et du _Light _! On va se relayer pour les réparations de fortune.

- Cassiopée et votre Doc pourront eux agir 24h/24, compléta Schwanhert.


	9. Chapter 9

**12.**

- Encore quelques degrés, fit le capitaine du Big One qui avait attentivement suivi les deux spacewolfs qui avaient redressés vers le ciel plusieurs dizaines de mètres de voie ferrée.

- On a une rampe, soit mais elle retombera au sol dès que, sous ses tonnes, la loco l'atteindre, grommela Manabu.

- Le Colonel Skendromme l'a dit l'autre jour : son _Lightshadow_ va nous tracter tandis que nous lancerons toute l'énergie dont nous disposons, jeta Schwanhert avec un regard de reproche au plus jeune membre, avec Lise, de son équipe.

- Nous n'aurons droit qu'à une seule tentative, ajouta Bruce, concentré. Tout reposera sur l'habilité à Aldéran de barrer. Je sais qu'il a déjà prouvé sa virtuosité mais là ce sera extrêmement délicat !

- Et je m'inquiète au plus haut point pour ce jeune Humain, glissa Cassiopée en les rejoignant.

- Comment cela ? firent d'une voix Schwanhert et Bruce, surpris et inquiets.

- Un nouvel hématome s'est développé et bien que cette fois il ne l'ait pas rendu inconscient, il grossit à vue d'œil et est trop mal placé pour que je le ponctionne sans dégâts cérébraux irréversibles… Ma programmation est limitée, et vu les dommages de Big One je ne peux télécharger des mises à jour susceptibles de me rendre suffisamment dextérité. Il lui faut une hospitalisation, la plus rapide possible pour Aldéran. D'ici là, je ne réponds plus de la justesse de son raisonnement… Désolée.

- Et moi donc, pour lui, fit sombrement Bruce.

- Aldéran est le capitaine du _Lightshadow_, ses idées ont toujours été folles et géniales. Je continuerai de lui faire confiance, siffla Schwanhert. Sauf s'il déraille vraiment trop… D'ici là, il est notre meilleur allié et un ami et nous devons repartir pour lui permettre de bénéficier des soins adéquats !

- Et comment ! rugit Bruce. On ne le laissera pas tomber. Nous n'avons jamais abandonné personne !

- Cassiopée ? reprit le capitaine du Big One.

- Je surveille Aldéran. Il est au courant et je lui apporterai toute l'aide médicamenteuse qui me reste, avec l'aide de ce Doc Mécanoïde.

- Merci. Fais au mieux.

* * *

><p>Aldéran se pencha sur Alguénor qui après un bon déjeuner s'était endormi pour sa sieste préférée.<p>

- Mon tout petit. Si tu savais comme je t'aime ! Tu es, avec ta mère et ton cadet, ma famille, mes raisons de vivre. Et quoi que dise Cassiopée, je n'ai pas l'intention de lâcher la rampe ! Je vais tenir bon. Nous allons décoller de cette planète désertique et trouver une zone galactique plus accueillante, où nous trouverons de l'aide. Tu seras sauvé, Alguénor, je t'en fais le serment ! Ton grand-père saura mieux veiller sur toi que je ne l'ai fait, je le crains… Pourquoi donc t'ai-je emmené dans la mer d'étoiles ? ! Je comprends enfin mon père ! Je l'ai si mal jugé, tant d'années… Il avait raison et j'avais des œillères… Il n'a jamais voulu que me protéger et je ne pourrai jamais lui témoigner toute ma gratitude !

Le jeune homme serra les poings et se leva.

- Mais je ne suis pas encore HS et j'ai bien l'intention de tout donner pour aider mes amis ! Sommeille en toute innocence, Algie, je peux encore te protéger !

Sortant de son appartement, ignorant la sphère de transport à quelques pas de lui, Aldéran se laissa glisser au sol, assis, dos à la paroi de métal de la coursive.

- Papa, je crains d'avoir besoin de ton aide, de ton expérience, de tes conseils ! Mes décisions, est-ce que… ? Le capitaine Bulge les a acceptées, mais je suis si mal venu dans cette mer d'étoiles… Papa !

Et le visage d'Aldéran s'illumina à la vue de la tremblotante vision de son père apparu devant lui.

- Que dois-je faire, papa ? gémit le jeune homme.

- Tu voulais quelques conseils, je vais te les donner. Si tu fais confiance à une vision de ton esprit vacillant ?

- Je crains de n'avoir que peu de temps de lucidité devant moi. Aide-moi, papa !

- Je ne suis là que pour ça !

- Merci.

Maji s'arrêta dans le couloir, voyant Aldéran assis contre le mur d'une coursive, parlant tout seul.

« Et c'est à moi que l'on reprochait de discourir avec un ami imaginaire… ! »

Mais il n'y avait que du souci dans les prunelles gris sombre de l'ancien Ingénieur de la salle des machines de l'_Arcadia_.

« Aldie, que t'arrive-t-il… ? »

* * *

><p>Comme prévu, s'arrachant au sol et à la gravité d'Opikan, ce qui lui coûtait les trois-quarts de l'énergie restant dans son unique batterie d'alimentation encore en état de marche, le <em>Lightshadow<em> avait survolé le Big One auquel le reliait tout un réseau complexe de harnais dont chaque angle et force de traction avait été étudié par Maji.

- Je suis prêt ! annonça Aldéran. Capitaine Bulge ?

- Nous le sommes tous, Colonel. Wilson, propulsion à vitesse maximale ! Ca va aller, Aldie ?

- J'ai juste une migraine de tous les dieux… Mais rien d'inhabituel, ça m'arrive tout le temps ! Et puis, sans Toshy, il me faut assurer… On y va !

La vitesse maximale du Big One jointe à la force de traction calculée au cheveu près du _Lightshadow_, le train se lança sur la rampe improvisée et bondit vers l'espace.

- Bien vu, papa : cette rampe improvisée… Je n'y aurais jamais pensé ! Je songeais juste à tracter le Big One jusqu'à l'espace et ensuite le lâcher !

- Ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée, mais ça aurait exigé trop d'énergie de ton _Light_, et ce vaisseau est à toutes extrémités !

- Je sais.

- Tu es malade, blessé, et tu vas de plus en plus mal, reprit le fantôme du pirate, la mine soucieuse. Si ceux de la SDF ne croisent pas rapidement une unité amie et un chantier naval ami, tu ne vas pas t'en sortir.

- Je sais, fit encore Aldéran. Ma tête me fait si mal, et tu parais plus irréel que jamais… Comme si tu pouvais être là… Mais tes recommandations ont sauvé Big One !

- Viens vite, mon petit, je t'attends !

- Tu es trop loin, gémit Aldéran.

- Je te retrouverai, toujours. Alguénor et toi êtes mon sang et je ne peux que venir à vous !

- Merci, papa.


	10. Chapter 10

**13.**

Le chantier naval mobile de la SDF avait procédé aux réparations les plus urgentes sur le _Lightshadow_et le Big One.

Avec les mises à jour et les installations du centre hospitalier, Cassiopée s'était occupée d'Aldéran.

La moue chagrine, Alguénor toucha du bout des doigts le bandage qui entourait la tête de son père.

- Tu t'es fait mal ? Tu es tombé ?

- Oui, mais on m'a réparé, sourit-il pour rassurer le garçonnet. Et on va bientôt retrouver ton grand-père. Tu as bien joué ?

- Tu fais une partie avec moi ?

- Avec plaisir !

Aldéran alluma l'écran de la console de jeu, s'asseyant près du petit pour éclater avec lui des ballons colorés.

Et pour la première fois depuis deux semaines, le sourire du jeune homme fut sincère.

* * *

><p>Trois autres jours durant, les équipes robotisées du chantier naval avaient travaillé sur le <em>Lightshadow<em>qui avaient retrouvé une petite partie de son autonomie, suffisamment pour aller jusqu'à la vitesse Supra-Temporelle.

- J'espère que vous pourrez rentrer chez vous sans trop de soucis.

- Entre ma vitesse maximale et le bouclier d'invisibilité, je ne pense pas beaucoup attirer l'attention, Bruce. Et en utilisant l'énergie des trois soleils sur ma route, je devrais être en zone connue avant quatre jours ! Merci de vous être si bien occupé de mon fils.

- Algie est un petit bonhomme très attachant et vraiment pas difficile.

Aldéran éclata de rire.

- Uniquement avec les inconnus, je peux vous l'assurer ! Il cache bien son jeu. Sous son visage d'ange, c'est un démon hyperactif !

- Comme son père.

- Ah, vous avez compris ça aussi !

- C'était plutôt limpide, rit franchement Bruce, ce qui stupéfia assez ses équipiers, et même son capitaine, qui étaient venus assister au départ d'Aldéran.

- A un de ces jours ?

- Dans de meilleures circonstances, commenta Schwanhert qui s'était rapproché.

- C'est rarement le cas avec moi… s'excusa le jeune homme. Je vous souhaite aussi de retourner à votre base sans plus de tracas.

Portant la main à son front, Aldéran exécuta un impeccable salut militaire qui lui fut rendu par tout l'équipage du Big One.

* * *

><p>Extérieurement toujours au bord de l'état d'épave, le <em>Lightshadow<em>s'était désolidarisé du chantier naval et ses réacteurs l'en avaient rapidement éloigné avant qu'il ne disparaisse totalement, passé en vol Supra-Temporel.

Utilisant un couteau à gros manche en plastique et bout rond, Alguénor coupait avec application les rondelles d'oignon en dés grossiers.

De l'autre côté de la table de la cuisine, Aldéran faisait de même, mais à vitesse supersonique et en dés beaucoup plus petits et réguliers.

Pour sa part, Mielle avait déjà fait griller les grosses saucisses jusqu'à mi-cuisson.

Pleurnichant, Alguénor était allé se laver les yeux et son père en profita pour rectifier les découpes de son fils avant de jeter le grand bol d'oignons dans une poêle pour les faire rissoler avant d'ajouter le bouillon.

- Ils fondent bien, mes oignons ! se rengorgea Alguénor qui gardait néanmoins prudemment une serviette à la main.

- Bien sûr, sourit Aldéran alors que Mielle rajoutait les saucisses à la préparation afin qu'elles s'imprègnent des saveurs et absorbe du jus pour devenir moelleuse à souhait. Dis, Algie, tu ne veux pas qu'on fasse la recette avec des rondelles ?

Le garçonnet secoua violemment la tête en un signe négatif.

- Je préfère des petits morceaux !

- Si tu y tiens, céda le jeune homme en remplissant les assiettes, ajoutant les croquettes frites.

Et pour son plus grand plaisir, Alguénor entreprit de vider son assiette avec appétit, du bonheur plein ses prunelles bleu marine.

Maji poursuivait les réparations à son rythme à bord du _Lightshadow_quand Aldéran le rejoignit, apportant une assiette dont une cloche gardait au chaud le contenu.

- Tu aurais dû venir manger avec nous.

- J'ai trop à faire. Merci de m'avoir apporté ma part.

- Tu dois te reposer et te restaurer. Nous en avons encore pour deux jours de vol et il n'y a plus vraiment d'urgence.

Le vieux Marin sourit.

- Tu ne parlerais pas ainsi si tu savais lire les fiches techniques de ton _Light _! J'aimerais faire plus, plus vite, mais effectivement je ne suis plus tout jeune, et je suis seul.

- Non, plus maintenant ! jeta la voix de Toshiro alors que le Grand Ordinateur venait de se rallumer, reprenant le contrôle du vaisseau, lui transmettant toute sa puissance.

- Toshy, enfin, lança Aldéran avec un infini soulagement. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriquais depuis tout ce temps ? On avait tellement besoin de toi !

- Non, pas tant que cela. Vous vous êtes très bien débrouillés sans moi. Non, je n'étais pas nécessaire et je pouvais me concentrer à retrouver mes forces et mes facultés.

- Aldéran tressaillit.

- Tu veux dire que tu aurais pu te relancer bien plus tôt ? ! s'étrangla-t-il.

- Oui, pas mal de temps plus tôt. Mais tu te débrouillais très bien et tu avais la meilleure des assistances avec Maji !

- Ce n'est vraiment pas drôle, grinça le jeune homme. Nous nous sommes tellement inquiétés pour toi !

- Désolé, mais j'ai dû me réinitialiser entièrement, circuit par circuit presque. Ce ne fut pas entièrement un caprice, je t'assure. J'ai vraiment été mis mal en point par ce flux.

- Tu es de retour, c'est l'essentiel. Et nous serons bientôt à des coordonnées connues, sur le trajet du retour puisque mes vacances touchent à leur fin. Décidément, une fois de plus cela aura été tout, sauf du repos !

- Mais tu as aimé malgré tout, glissa Toshiro.

- Je ne peux pas le nier. Content que tu sois revenu !

- Merci, capitaine Aldéran !

* * *

><p>A l'alerte, Aldéran avait bondi hors de son lit, s'habillant rapidement pour gagner la passerelle.<p>

- Pourquoi ne m'en dis-tu pas plus sur cette alerte, Toshy ? aboya-t-il dans l'ascenseur qui remontait jusqu'au sommet de la tour de commandement.

- Il faut que tu le voies par toi-même.

- Je pensais pourtant bien que tu en avais fini avec les cachotteries !

Quand le jeune homme entra sur la passerelle, le grand écran s'alluma.

- Content de te revoir, fiston ! Mais je ne te félicite pas pour l'état de ton vaisseau... Tu es pire que moi !


	11. Chapter 11

**14.**

Le _Lightshadow_ avait lancé son Tube d'Arrimage et Aldéran avait retrouvé avec soulagement l'un des sas de l'_Arcadia_.

- Papa !

- Clio et moi nous nous sommes tellement inquiétés !

- Le stratagème de ce Voilier était plutôt au point. Beaucoup, si pas tous, auraient cru à notre disparition, corps et bien…

- Warius a tout gobé, mais bon, il n'a aucune imagination ! Lui, et même Clio, m'ont pris pour un fou à lier. Heureusement qu'elle a pu capter fugitivement ta présence, ça m'aura évité un internement prématuré !

- Pour une fois que tu ne radotais pas !

- Je constate que tu as toujours la langue bien acérée. En revanche, tu sembles complètement épuisé.

- Les jours de ce voyage involontaire furent rudes.

- Vu l'état de ton vaisseau, c'est un miracle que tu sois parvenu à revenir ! Alguénor ? s'enquit le pirate avec du souci dans la voix.

- En plein rêves d'enfants. Il va bien, ne t'inquiète pas. Je préfèrerais cependant qu'il vienne ici, il sera plus en sécurité !

- C'est bien le monde à l'envers… Mais tu as raison, bien sûr ! Mielle, lui et toi serez mieux à bord.

- J'ai un autre passager…

- Ah bon… ?

Le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_aperçut alors le petit homme qui se tenait derrière son fils.

- Maji, je t'interdis de rester à mon bord ! siffla-t-il avec fureur.

Aldéran posa sa main sur l'épaule du vieux Marin, son regard dans celui de son père, en un défi ouvert !

- Sans Maji, Algie et moi ne serions jamais revenus, ainsi que Mielle. Nous lui devons la vie ! Il pourrait continuer de s'occuper du _Light_, mais il a droit lui aussi à du repos !

- Tu m'en demandes beaucoup, soupira le pirate à la chevelure de neige.

- Je sais que tu en es capable, assura Aldéran en esquissant alors un sourire.

* * *

><p>Clio s'approcha d'Albator qui était assis au bord du lit de son fils, lui caressant doucement le front.<p>

- Quarante-huit heures qu'il dort, tu crois que c'est normal ? murmura-t-il.

- Il a été soumis à tant d'épreuves, en peu de temps. Oui, il a grand besoin de récupérer. Ne t'inquiète pas.

- Bien sûr que si : c'est mon enfant !

- Un enfant qui a réussi un exploit digne de ta lignée. Il a été magnifique, a sauvé son fils, son tout petit équipage et son vaisseau ! Crois-moi, Albator, ce fils est le maître de ses mondes, sur le sol terrestre de Ragel ou dans la mer d'étoiles !

- C'est bien ce que j'avais toujours redouté ! Et ce qui vient d'arriver prouve bien qu'il n'est en sécurité dans aucun de ces deux mondes ! Et je ne peux plus le protéger, ni dans l'un ni dans l'autre. Je suis fatigué, Clio, tellement fatigué. Je crains que cette cervelle brûlée d'Aldie n'aie raison : je suis vraiment dépassé.

- Tu vas prendre le dessus, assura tendrement la Jurassienne en passant tendrement son bras autour des épaules de son ami de toujours.

Après avoir rempli le verre du jus de fruits multivitaminés, Albator avait posé le couvercle avec le bec de canard, quittant la kitchenette de son appartement pour revenir dans la chambre où Alguénor était assis sur son lit.

- Soif ! redit-il.

- Je t'ai servi un jus.

- Avec…

- Avec une pointe de grenadine et une demi-cuillérée de sucre parfumé à la violette.

- Tout ce que j'aime.

Un doux sourire éclaira le visage du vieux pirate.

- Oui, je sais, fit-il alors que son petit-fils buvait son rafraîchissement. Doucement, ajouta-t-il en retenant un moment le verre entre deux gorgées goulues.

Depuis l'antichambre, Aldéran eut un pincement au cœur, à la fois tendre et douloureux.

« J'aurais tellement aimé que tu aies ces gestes pour moi. Tu en as eu, quelques-uns, mais si peu… Qu'importe, Algie en profite désormais et c'est tout ce qui m'importe. Merci pour lui, papa ! »

**15.**

Escortant le _Lightshadow_, l'_Arcadia_avait lui aussi pris la route de Ragel.

- Je peux défendre nos deux vaisseaux avait assuré son capitaine à la chevelure de neige qui depuis la veille, et le réveil de son fils, avait repris du poil de la bête.

- Quel sera le sort pour ceux de la planète de marbre qui ont envoyé ce Voilier et son flux de folie ? interrogea Aldéran en finissant le troisième yaourt de sa collation de milieu de matinée.

- J'ai transmis les derniers développements à Warius, avec toutes les infos que tu as ramenées de ton étrange périple. Il a donc contacté sa hiérarchie et une enquête en règle va avoir lieu, une Commission va être envoyée et ceux de la planète devront rendre des comptes, s'expliquer. Warius va adorer jouer les limiers et soumettre ces gens à toute une série de questions administratives et procédurales !

- Oui, il y sera dans son élément, sourit le jeune homme qui tendit la main vers une console, enfonça un bouton et aperçut sur l'écran qui s'était allumé son fils qui se livrait à des jeux d'éveil en compagnie de sa Nounou. Je te le répète, papa : il n'a rien réalisé des dangers successifs. Voir la projection holographique des astéroïdes l'a beaucoup amusé ! Idem quand il les a vus sur l'écran du plafond alors que nous étions en pleine tourmente. Mielle m'a dit qu'il avait essayé aussi de les attraper, tout le temps de la traversée. Au moins ça l'a occupé, et grâce au caisson de stase il n'a rien ressenti de ces atroces secousses qui meurtrissaient le _Light_… Papa, je crois que je sais pourquoi tu ne voulais pas de moi dans l'espace. Tout ce temps, je me suis tellement inquiété pour Algie. J'aurais dû prendre certaines décisions, certains risques, mais je me suis retenu, pour le préserver des retombées de ces choix. Sur ce point aussi, je t'ai méjugé, jugé aussi sans pitié et avec toute ma cruauté d'enfant et d'adolescent. Pardonne-moi, si tu le peux ?

- Il y a longtemps que c'est fait. Et c'est moi qui ai tout fait pour que tu ne suives pas mes traces ni ne soit influencé par les morts de mon passé. Je suis très fier de toi, Aldie. Ton parcours, le courage dont tu as dû faire preuve pas à pas, je ne peux qu'être admiratif et me louer que toute ma combativité soit passée en toi et…

- Sky a fait preuve d'un courage phénoménal quand il est parti en quête d'un moyen de me sauver quand Ayrahas s'était mise en tête de mutiler le cœur que l'on m'avait greffé. Eryna est devenue une femme, une épouse et une mère de famille et son foyer est tendre au possible. Quant à Hoby, tout est en place pour qu'il reprenne le flambeau à la tête de l'empire Skendromme… Pour une fois, papa, ne focalise donc pas sur moi parce que j'ai choisi la voie de la violence et du sang, de la mort aussi. Tes autres enfants, tous tes enfants, sont admirables, à leur façon. Et moi je les aime – mes aînés et mes cadets – d'un amour infini. Je vais évidemment me louer du fait que tu m'as toujours préféré, que tu t'es battu envers et contre toutes mes oppositions, et tu as réussi à rassemblé une famille bien disparate, avec des pièces rapportées. Que tu l'aies voulu ou non – et souvent rejeté – tu as établi pour nous tous un foyer qui est notre point de repère, d'ancrage, le plus fort qui soit et nous rassemble. Merci pour tout cela, mon papa !

- Je ne pensais pas avoir jamais ce genre de conversation… souffla Albator, remué au plus profond des entrailles, touché, et surtout ne sachant comment réagir face à ce genre de situation !

Le premier déstabilisé pour avoir mis son père aussi mal à l'aise, presque perdu – retrouvant là le pirate qui n'avait jamais pu assumer au quotidien la famille qu'il avait fondée – Aldéran avala la dernière bouchée de son cinquième yaourt et opta pour l'ironie :

- Hé oui, vieux pirate, il va falloir te faire à cette idée : ta plus belle réussite ne sera pas celle d'un combat !

- Je pense avoir compris, il y a longtemps déjà. Et ça ne me déplaît absolument pas ! Au fait, le futur bébé de Sky et de Delly ?

- Ils ne veulent pas savoir. Ce sera la surprise lors de l'accouchement ! Mon papa, tu as donné naissance à une véritable petite dynastie !

- Tous ceux de la lignée l'ont fait, depuis des siècles et des siècles, mais jamais avec une telle « diversité ». Oui, tu as raison là aussi, Aldéran : vos différences sont vos forces, mes enfants !

- Combien de temps vas-tu rester à la maison ?

- Un mois, je dirais.

- Tant que ça !

Aldéran fronça les sourcils.

- Tu es sûr que ça va, toi ? Tu as presque aussi mauvaise mine que moi, mais me concernant j'ai es excuses !

- Et moi de m'être angoissé pour toi et Algie.

- Fais-moi un peu confiance, papa, glissa doucement le jeune homme. Je retombe toujours sur mes pieds !

- Je pense arriver à y croire, promis !

Aldéran s'essuya la bouche avec une serviette en papier et tria les déchets de son en-cas dans les conduits de recyclage.

- Je vais jouer avec Algie !

Les portes de la passerelle de l'_Arcadia _s'ouvrirent mais le jeune homme se retourna.

- Maji ?

- Je ne lui pardonnerai jamais la destruction de _La__Bannière_, les blessures et la mort d'un de mes Marins. Mais il a sauvé le _Lightshadow_et vos deux vies, dont la sienne. Mon Toshiro m'a confirmé que vous ne seriez jamais revenus sans lui. Comme tu venais de le souligner : il a sauvé ce que j'ai de plus précieux dans la vie !

- Redevenu lui-même, Maji a agi comme celui que j'appréciais, et réciproquement. Avant même de songer au vaisseau, ou à lui, lorsque nous avons été frappés par le flux, il a pris soin de moi. Sans cela, j'aurais été encore plus mal en point quand j'ai croisé la route du Big One.

- Je remercierai le capitaine Bulge et ses hommes, si l'occasion se présente. C'est un bon équipage, avec un chef avisé.

- Il m'a tiré dessus à la première rencontre ! objecta Aldéran.

- C'est bien ce que je disais, gloussa Albator. Il avait affaire à plus forte partie mais il s'interposait en remplissant sa mission pour la SDF !

Le capitaine de l'_Arcadia _frotta ses mains gantées l'une contre l'autre.

- Je te confie la Barre ! lança-t-il. C'est moi, je vais distraire Alguénor avec l'orgue pour enfant !

- Algie est fou de ton cadeau de l'autre fois, pour son anniversaire !

- Je m'en doute !

Et son père quittant la passerelle, Aldéran se saisit de la Barre de l'_Arcadia_.


	12. Chapter 12

**16.**

Le _Lightshadow_ et l'_Arcadia_ s'étaient arrimés au chantier naval orbital Skyrone II.

- Tu ne descends pas tout de suite à terre, papa ? gloussa son fils à la chevelure incandescente ?

- C'est la soirée des Bienfaiteurs de _Skendromme__Industry_. Je viendrai une fois ce cirque terminé ! J'ai prévenu ta mère.

- Comme si elle ne le savait pas ! Tu es vraiment insortable !

- Et je ne suis pas le seul, rétorqua son père avec un coup d'œil pour Tori-San qui asticotait Lense de son long bec. Ces deux-là ne cessent de se chamailler !

- Au pied, Lense, on rentre chez nous !

- A demain, fit le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_en se retirant du pont d'envol pour permettre à la navette de décoller, les portes du Pont s'ouvrant sur le vide de l'espace.

Pivotant, il se retrouva face à Maji.

- Désolé, je pensais juste embarquer avec le petit, vous soulager au plus vite de ma présence…

Albator posa alors ses mains sur les épaules de son ancien Ingénieur de la salle des machines.

- Tu as sauvé mon fils, tu m'as ramené mon petit-fils. Je suis ton débiteur et je te remercie pour tous ces efforts et tes talents. Merci.

- Je ne vous décevrai plus, capitaine Albator !

- Moi, tu m'as convaincu… Mais il te faudra encore faire face à ceux de _La__Bannière__de__la__Liberté _!

- Je sais. C'est moi qui vous sais gré, capitaine, fit Maji en baisant en un réflexe machinal la main gantée du vieux pirate.

* * *

><p>Le spacewolf s'était directement posé dans une cour de <em>Skendromme<em>_Manor_ et Aldéran avait rejoint l'immense bâtisse par une entrée de service, les invités de la soirée arrivant en masse devant le porche monumental.

Dans l'appartement, Ayvanère avait déjà couché leurs fils et seul Alguénor était encore éveillé.

- Papa !

- Fais de beaux rêves, mon petit chéri, murmura-t-il tendrement alors que Lense avait léchouillé la main de l'enfant.

- Je ne lui avais pas dit pour ton retour, puisque l'heure était imprécise jusqu'au dernier moment, chuchota Ayvanère alors qu'ils quittaient la chambre. Mais il a dû le pressentir car il n'avait jamais été si long à s'endormir.

- Ca va, toi ? interrogea-t-il après une douche rapide, alors qu'il choisissait dans le dressing ses vêtements pour la soirée.

- Ton long silence nous a tous inquiétés. Ton père avait beau affirmer que je-ne-sais-plus quel phénomène spatial perturbait tes fragiles instruments, mais pas ses appareils de communication d'un autre âge…

- C'est effectivement le seul système encore d'origine sur son _Arcadia_.

- … Mais on n'a pas été dupes, de Karémyne à moi en passant par Sky. Si tu ne pouvais communiquer depuis le _Light_, rien ne t'empêchait de te rendre effectivement sur l'_Arcadia_ ! Tu as donc eu des ennuis !

- Rien de bien grave puisque je suis là !

- Et en un seul morceau, sourit-il en enfilant une longue veste prune par-dessus ses pantalons safran et sa chemise blanche. J'ai en effet eu quelques soucis techniques…

- C'est peu de le dire, je viens de voir les images de ton vaisseau à son Dock Orbital ! s'écria la jeune femme avec de l'affolement. Il est quasiment à l'état d'épave alors que, pour une fois, l'_Arcadia_ est presque nickel !

- En effet, ce n'est pas vraiment l'habitude, gloussa-t-il en enlaçant son épouse. Tu es toute belle et tu sens divinement bon !

- J'étais sûre que cette nouvelle robe irait avec ce parfum que tu viens de m'offrir.  
>- J'aime, approuva-t-il en faisant glisser ses doigts le long du dos nu de sa femme. Et je crois qu'il est grand temps que nous descendions dans la cage aux fauves. Mielle, tu veilles sur les petits ?<p>

- Allez-y, je m'occupe d'eux. Enfin, Algie va dormir d'une traite jusque demain et je donnerai son biberon à Alie.

Aldéran prit la main d'Ayvanère et ils quittèrent l'appartement pour se rendre dans les serres tropicales où la soirée avait lieu.

* * *

><p>Karémyne avait donc invité tous ceux qui apportaient leur financement aux œuvres de bienfaisance de <em>Skendromme <em>_Industry_, non pas pour le geste ou encore par intérêt pour les œuvres en question, mais pour leur nom dans la revue mensuelle ainsi que dans le listing qui était diffusé de façon publique chaque année !

Eryna exposant dans une galactopole de l'Ouest, Hoby en visite d'usines dans le Nord, Skyrone et Delly avaient manifesté leur plaisir à retrouver Aldéran.

- On commençait vraiment à s'inquiéter, fit son aîné. Content de te retrouver !

- Et moi donc.

- J'imagine que papa sera là demain ? glissa Skyrone.

- Tout à fait. Toi et moi avons donc à jouer les maîtres de maison avec notre mère. Je vais aller l'embrasser.

Après la réception, le dîner, le bal était sur le point de débuter.

Aldéran qui était brièvement monter s'assurer du bon sommeil de ses fils, revint auprès de sa mère.

- Dernière ligne droit de ce cirque, chuchota-t-il à son oreille.

Et comme l'orchestre entamait les premières mesures, il ouvrit le bal avec elle.

Si ses fils s'étaient retirés, Karémyne était encore demeurée debout un moment, à s'assurer que le rangement et le nettoyage des lieux étaient en bonne voie et que tout aurait retrouvé sa place pour le petit déjeuner à venir, à constater que les reliefs des cuisines étaient bien conditionnés en plateaux-repas qui seraient distribués dans des Centres Alimentaires.

Sachant son petit monde en ordre, elle avait à son tour regagné son appartement pour le peu de temps de nuit qu'il restait.

Dès son entrée dans l'antichambre, elle eut la soudaine certitude de ne plus être seule, avant même que les lumières ne s'allument.

- Tu as fini par revenir sur le plancher des vaches murmura-t-elle en appréciant l'étreinte autour d'elle.

- Tu me manquais trop, répondit Albator. Je ne pouvais plus attendre !

- Et moi donc… J'allais prendre un manteau pour prendre le spacewolf automatisé et aller te rejoindre à bord !

Elle eut un petit rire, appréciant qu'il la tienne toujours contre lui.

- Mais ton courage n'a pas été jusqu'à te manifester en bas !

- J'ai mes limites, s'amusa-t-il. Et cette bande poules et coqs qui se pavanent m'a toujours tapé sur le système ! Je t'ai vue ouvrir le bal avec Aldie. Tu étais magnifique.

- Merci pour ces compliments, mon pirate préféré.

- Et si les yeux d'Ayvanère avaient été des mitraillettes, il y aurait eu un massacre, rit-il alors franchement.  
>Toutes ces poules qui le dévoraient des yeux, de la plus jeune à la plus âgée, je dirais !<p>

- Oui, c'est en effet une constante, et ce depuis sa première Présentation à notre petit monde l'année de ses seize ans, fit-elle tendrement. Ayvi est une lionne, mais elle est bien élevée, si on regarde sans toucher ! La danse avec notre fils était juste un peu trop courte !

- S'il n'y a que ça pour te faire plaisir, glissa doucement le pirate en lui prenant la main.


	13. Chapter 13

**17.**

Ayant pris un jour de congé, Skyrone avait emmené ses filles au Grand Parc de RadCity et avait retrouvé Aldéran près d'une des piscines chauffées et fumantes en enfilade, chacune surveillée par plusieurs Moniteurs.

Valysse et Lyavine s'étaient aussitôt déshabillées et jetées à l'eau, Alguénor se contentant de barboter à la petite profondeur près de laquelle les deux frères s'étaient installés à une table, partageant une théière.

- Tu retournes à l'AL-99 demain ?

- Oui, comme c'était prévu. Les vacances sont autant terminées pour eux que pour moi !

- Tes yeux pétillent.

- J'ai hâte. Je dépose Alyénor à la Crèche du premier étage puis je vais voir si j'aperçois encore mon bureau sous tout ce que l'on n'aura pas manqué de déposer !

Aux pieds du jeune homme, Lense s'étira lentement, ses muscles roulant sous son pelage ras. Et bien qu'elle soit muselée comme le voulait la loi, plusieurs personnes la contournèrent soigneusement avant qu'elle ne se recouche sous le siège de son maître.

- Autant j'avais fini par cerner Torko, autant cette chienne me semble indéchiffrable, avoua soudain Skyrone.

- Pourtant, des deux c'est de Torko dont tu aurais pu légitimement te défier jusqu'à la fin, rétorqua son cadet. Torko avait déjà un passé, il avait été chien de combats. Tandis que les Zéro m'ont offert Lense chiot et j'ai fait toute son éducation.

- Elle demeure un animal. Et sa mâchoire me terrifie, même avec une muselière !

- Ce qui me fait penser qu'au retour à l'appartement, je dois lui nettoyer les crocs. Alguénor, recule un peu vers le toboggan, sinon tu vas te faire bousculer par ces grands qui jouent !

- Oui, papa.

Skyrone remplit à nouveau la tasse de verre de son frère.

- Des nouvelles de nos parents ?

- Non, rien de neuf. Ils sont demeurés au Manoir, tranquilles, pour la première semaine de vacances de maman. Ensuite papa a dit qu'il l'emmenait au chalet à la montagne, près des sources d'eau chaude.

- Leur bonheur faisait plaisir à voir. Maman s'est vraiment languie de lui, cette fois. Plus les années passent, plus elle se fait du souci quand il part pour des mois…

- Je sais. C'est ainsi. Ce pirate ne se posera jamais pour une retraite paisible, ça le rendrait enragé !

Sous le siège, Lense s'était redressée, avec un grognement à glacer le sang !

- Mais, qu'est-ce qui… ? hoqueta Skyrone.

La molosse bondit en avant, mais plus vif encore, Aldéran avait sauté sur ses pieds et courut plus rapidement que jamais.

- Que… ? s'étrangla encore Skyrone avait de porter son regard vers la piscine et de comprendre alors que son cadet venait d'y plonger !

* * *

><p>- Je suis désolé, je n'avais rien vu… bafouilla le Moniteur en apportant d'autre essuies de bain.<p>

- Ca va, Lyavine ? insista Aldéran en frictionnant la fillette avec le drap.

- Oui. Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé ?

- Un autre enfant a sauté dans l'eau, avec sa planche et t'a coincée en dessous, tu n'arrivais pas à remonter et lui à se dégager, expliqua son oncle. Elle va bien, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de Skyrone qui lui aussi ramenait des serviettes.

- Tu l'as sortie à temps, merci, souffla son aîné, encore sous le coup de l'incident qui aurait pu très mal tourner !

Skyrone ôta son manteau pour le poser sur les épaules d'Aldéran, dégoulinant d'eau, bien qu'il se soit sommairement séché.

- On doit rentrer avant que tu ne prennes froid. J'achève d'éponger Lya et on y va.  
>Légèrement tremblant, Skyrone aida la cadette de ses filles à se rhabiller, alors que Lense la poussait doucement de sa truffe.<p>

- Merci à vous deux, dit-il encore. J'étais distrait…

Aldéran flatta tendrement la tête massive de sa chienne tandis qu'Alguénor râlait du retour précipité alors qu'il aurait encore aimé garder les pieds dans l'eau !

* * *

><p>A nouveau bien sec, Aldéran revint dans le salon où son frère et sa belle-sœur devisaient avec Ayvanère.<p>

- Je t'ai fait un lait chaud, renseigna Delly en se levant pour passer dans sa cuisine. J'ajoute une lichette d'alcool et je te l'apporte.

- Merci. Lyavine ?

- Je crois qu'elle avait oublié la mésaventure, qu'elle n'avait d'ailleurs pas réalisée sur le moment, avant que tu ne plonges pour la ramener à la surface, avoua non sans soulagement Skyrone. La piscine l'a bien fatiguée, comme sa sœur, et elles dorment tranquillement.

- Sky et moi te sommes tellement reconnaissants, fit Delly en déposant le bol fumant devant lui. Sans Lense qui a tout de suite vu, et tes réflexes, ça aurait pu très mal se terminer !

- Ce n'était que normal. Toi, tu voyais mieux Algie, et moi tes filles. N'en parlons plus !

Et les regards pleins de gratitude de son aîné et de Delly furent sa meilleure récompense pour ce qui n'était que le premier de ses devoirs !

**18.**

Comme à son habitude, Aldéran avait bu son premier café à son arrivée à l'AL-99 en compagnie de ceux de l'Unité Anaconda et de Jarvyl Ouzer qui s'était rapproché.

Le jeune homme avait rapporté sa virée spatiale, mais sans parler de ses errances en compagnie du Big One de la SDF.

- On verra un jour, ce fameux _Lightshadow _? interrogea le Leader de l'Unité Léviathan.

- En voici une version miniature, sourit son Colonel en sortant son porte-clés et en le lui lançant.

- Il est bien joli, commenta Jarvyl. Mais je pense que la version taille réelle me sidérera !

- C'est peu de le dire, glissa Darys Lougar qui de l'Unité Anaconda avait été le dernier à découvrir le vaisseau cerise et argent. Tu sembles avoir passé un agréable séjour.

- J'ai revu des amis, au passage.

Aldéran vida sa tasse de café, se leva.

- Bon, je vais faire le ménage dans mon bureau. Matinée porte fermée, on se revoit à la pause déjeuner.

Le jeune homme se rendit à l'étage, salua ses deux secrétaires et alla s'installer à sa table de travail, trouvant une petite place entre deux ordinateurs pour poser sa nouvelle tasse de café.

Il laissa active la déviation d'appel et entreprit de traiter dossiers et courriers parvenus en son absence et qui n'avaient pu être pris en charge par Shérylane et Lorèze.

- Lorie, qu'avez-vous répondu au message du 7 de la Coordinatrice des Polices ?

- Que vous la rappelleriez à votre retour. Shérye et moi n'avions pas accès aux infos en question.

- Bien, j'ouvrirai la base de données tout à l'heure. Tu pourras la contacter vers 11h30 et me la passer ensuite ?

- A tes ordres, Aldie.

* * *

><p>En milieu d'après-midi, Soreyn vint frapper à la porte de son Colonel.<p>

- Tu n'es pas venu déjeuner…

- J'avais un peu sous-estimé tout ce qui était arrivé en mon absence.

- Tu as mangé ?

- Lorèze m'a ramené un sandwich.

Soreyn avança légèrement la tête, lorgnant sur la tasse de son ami sur les côtés de laquelle se trouvaient des reproductions couleurs du _Lightshadow_ et de l'_Arcadia_.

- Tu bois du thé vert ?

- Oui.

- Je peux… ?

- Tu sais où sont les sachets !

Soreyn alla se servir, glissa un sachet dans une tasse et versa l'eau bouillante avant de revenir s'asseoir.

- Une question, Soreyn ?

- Ma mie et moi organisons une petite fête pour la naissance de nos jumeaux. Je venais te remettre ton invitation. Et sinon, je suis juste content qu'Alguénor et toi êtes revenus sans soucis de cette escapade spatiale !

- Ce sera avec plaisir.

- C'est nous qui avons apprécié ton cadeau !

- Heureux qu'il vous plaise… Bien, c'est pas que je veuille te chasser, mais j'ai encore de l'ordre à mettre dans mes fichiers et dossiers.

- Je te laisse.

Aldéran se remit au travail n'écoutant que d'une oreille distraite l'alerte qui vint peu après, envoyant sur un Code 3 d'Intervention son Unité Anaconda.

Dans son panier, Lense bâilla largement et changea de position pour reprendre son somme.

* * *

><p>Si Alguénor avait été au lit sans rechigner, Alyénor était en pleine crise, refusant de quitter les bras de ses parents, hurlant, rageur.<p>

Aldéran et Ayvanère s'étaient relayés, alternant les câlins et la fermeté pour tenter de l'obliger à se calmer.

Finalement, cela avait été l'épuisement qui était venu à bout du petit corps rouge et vibrant et les cris avaient été en décroissant peu après minuit.

Soulagés, le silence revenu, Aldéran et Ayvanèrent s'étaient couchés à leur tour.

Et courant de la nuit, c'était Alguénor qui après un cauchemar était venu se glisser entre ses parents.


	14. Chapter 14

**19.**

Bien qu'il revienne de vacances, ayant repris le travail un mardi, Aldéran avait apprécié de voir arriver le week-end afin de profiter de sa petite famille.

Revenu dans le Grand Parc de la galactopole, mais pas du côté des piscines, Alguénor courait autour de ses parents, bien accroché au gros collier de Lense qui compensait les déséquilibres du petit en prenant appui sur ses pattes selon le besoin.

Du coin de l'œil, Ayvanère surveillait son rejeton, un bras glissé sous celui de son époux qui tenait d'une main la poussette de leur second fils dont les yeux verts semblaient à chaque fois redécouvrir les lieux comme si c'était la première fois !

Emporté par son élan, Alguénor s'étala dans le gazon et sa mine se fit chagrine alors que ses lèvres tremblaient sur un pleur.

- Mais non, ce n'est rien, assura son père en le relevant.

- Lense l'a bousculé ! siffla Ayvanère.

- Pas du tout.

- Je l'ai vue vouloir l'attraper dans sa gueule… Sans la muselière, il…

- Lense a voulu le rattraper, rectifia Aldéran. Tout comme l'autre jour, elle a tenté de sortir Lyavine de la piscine mais ne pouvait que lui tendre sa patte.

- Cette chienne est dangereuse, décréta son épouse en prenant Alguénor par la main, s'interposant.

- Pas du tout ! gronda Aldéran. Ce n'est pas possible de toujours revenir au délit de sale gueule pour charger ces molosses des pires crimes !

- Tu étais là, Aldie, et tu as bien vu.

- J'ai vu la réalité. En revanche, toi tu as vu ce que tu voulais voir, nuance !

- Je ne…

La sonnerie du téléphone privé du jeune homme empêcha Ayvanère de répliquer sans nul doute avec verdeur et acidité !

- Soreyn, sur ton appareil personnel ? constata-t-elle.

- Oui, Soreyn, je t'écoute.

Aldéran s'était éloigné de quelques pas et sa femme l'avait vu discuter avec une certaine animation avec son interlocuteur qui, au mieux, aurait dû l'appeler sur son téléphone professionnel !

Sourcils froncés, ne comprenant pas et redoutant une urgence et surtout les aléas de la pire situation d'improvisation, elle attendit patiemment qu'il ait fini.

- Oui, Aldie ? fit-elle quand il revint vers elle, l'air en effet préoccupé.

- Therd, le cousin de Soreyn qui travaille au Commissariat de l'AL-99 l'a contacté… Il faut que j'y aille.

- Mais, pourquoi ? !

- Je n'ai pas tout compris. Soreyn me rejoint à l'adresse qu'il vient de me donner. Il m'en dira plus là-bas. Tu… ?

- Je poursuis un peu la promenade puis je ramène nos enfants à l'appart. Je t'y attends. Sauf si tu as besoin de moi !

- Je ne pense pas.

- A tout à l'heure, Aldie, et sois prudent ! conclut-elle avec un baiser sur ses lèvres.

* * *

><p>Therd Romdall salua son Colonel à son arrivée devant un imposant immeuble à appartements, du style « cages à lapins ». Son cousin était juste à côté de lui.<p>

- Alors, on peut me dire de quoi il retourne, un dimanche ? C'est vous, le Patrouilleur des Rues, Therd ?

- Je suis passé Inspecteur.

- Mes félicitations. On m'explique ?

- J'habite cet immeuble, Colonel. Et je connais depuis longtemps la famille Humb – deux personnes très âgées et leurs enfants. Ils sont tous très unis. La dame était aussi très malade, de plus en plus impotente, de plus en plus sénile… Elle est morte hier.

- Je ne vois toujours pas en quoi ça me concerne ! grinça Aldéran.

- Les analyses toxicologiques ne devraient plus tarder à livrer leur résultat, j'ai peur pour le vieux monsieur, reprit Therd. Lui est encore bien, mais il n'arrivait plus à assumer sa femme, il n'avait surtout pratiquement plus d'argent. Les enfants les ont aidés autant que possible mais ils n'ont guère de moyens, eux aussi et ils envisageaient le placement et donc la séparation de leurs parents !

- Bref, vous pensez qu'il l'a euthanasiée pour lui éviter une plus longue et pénible dégradation de son état physique et mental ?

- Elle n'était plus consciente de quoi que ce soit, depuis des semaines, mais jamais il n'a cessé de la soigner, de l'aimer. Et là, je vais sans doute devoir l'arrêter, le jeter en prison et il passera en jugement, à quatre-vingt-dix-sept ans !

- Il n'y a pas d'âge pour un crime, gronda Aldéran. Je n'apprécie pas du tout que vous me mêliez à cette histoire, Inspecteur Romdall ! Bon, montons à l'appart de cette famille.

- Qu'allez-vous faire ? questionna Therd, d'une petite voix.

- Je viens de demander qu'on me transmette les résultats de cette analyse toxicologique. En fonction, je vous ferai procéder, ou non, à l'arrestation de ce monsieur !

- J'espérais plutôt que…

- Je n'ai pas à couvrir un meurtrier. Vous ne pouviez vous attendre à autre chose de ma part, jeta froidement Aldéran. Montons !

* * *

><p>Effectivement très vieil homme, le crâne bien dégarni mais les cheveux restants plutôt longs, un peu voûté mais portant avec le plus d'élégance possible des vêtements bien usés, Shyl Humb avait ouvert la porte.<p>

- Je vous attendais… Veuillez entrer, Messieurs, fit-il après que Therd eut exhibé sa carte de Police. Therd, je veux dire Inspecteur Romdall, j'apprécie que ce soit vous que j'ai vu grandir et devenir un homme. Je n'en espérais pas tant. Bien que j'aurais voulu plus de temps encore avec l'amour de ma vie !

- Vous avouez l'avoir tuée ? jeta sèchement Aldéran.

Finissant de remplir les tasses de thé, Shyl leva ses yeux éteints par une cataracte à un stade avancé sur le jeune homme à la crinière incandescente.

- J'ai aimé ma femme jusqu'à son dernier souffle, c'est tout ce que j'ai à dire ! Est-ce vous, dès lors, qui allez me lire mes droits ?

- Cela va dépendre des résultats de l'analyse toxicologique pratiquée sur votre épouse.

Trois quinquagénaires étaient entrés dans le salon où Shyl avait servi du thé à ceux de l'AL-99.

- Papa, est-ce qu'ils vont… ? !

- Ces hommes ne feront que leur devoir. Il n'y a pas à s'y opposer, je vous prie. J'aimerais juste pouvoir finir de préparer mon bagage pour le Pénitencier et régler les derniers détails pour les funérailles de mon épouse. Je peux aller dans ma chambre ?

- Je doute que vous sautiez du 37ème étage, ironisa Aldéran qui venait de recevoir une alerte sur son téléphone professionnel. Et voici les résultats !

De longues minutes durant, Shyl avait fait ses recommandations à ses fils, autant pour l'incinération de leur mère que pour l'emprunt à souscrire pour les frais de Justice.

- Mais, papa…- Nous ne voulons pas te perdre…

- Tu ne supporteras jamais le Pénitencier…

- J'ai à assumer mes actes. Votre mère est en paix, j'ai pu la protéger. N'essayez pas d'en faire plus pour moi.

Sa valisette à la main, Shyl revint dans le salon où Aldéran finissait son thé.

- Je suis prêt à vous suivre.

- Ah oui, et pourquoi donc ?

- Je… L'analyse…

- Elle est négative ! jeta Aldéran en essuyant ses lèvres avec une serviette en papier et en la froissant. Vous n'avez pas mis fin aux souffrances terrestres de votre épouse, M. Humb. Vous êtes libre. Passez les années qui vous restent à chérir son souvenir, et à l'aimer encore et toujours. Je vous souhaite un bon dimanche, et toutes mes condoléances !

Et tournant les talons, le jeune homme se dirigea vers la porte de l'appartement, les deux Romdall derrière lui, aussi interloqués et soulagés que le vieil homme et ses fils.

* * *

><p>Ayvanère avait écouté le récit de son mari qui après le biberon et le repas d'Alguénor qui avait retrouvé son lit, cuisinait pour eux deux.<p>

- Heureusement pour ce vieux monsieur que l'analyse fut négative ! Il l'a échappé belle !

- L'analyse était positive, marmonna Aldéran en ouvrant le four pour arroser la peau de volaille du jus de cuisson. Oui, il avait mis fin aux jours de sa femme !

- Mais… ? Mais… ! Aldéran, il était coupable, tu devais le… !- Ce vieil homme a bel et bien mis fin aux souffrances physiques de son épouse depuis soixante-dix ans ! Elle n'était même plus une ombre… Un seul contrôle sanitaire ou gériatrique aurait ordonné qu'ils soient séparés, elle pour la fin et lui dans un home-mouroir vu qu'il n'avait plus aucun moyen financier… Il a néanmoins perpétré ce crime en « libérant » celle qu'il aimait plus que tout. Et tu as… ?

- Je n'ai fait qu'un geste d'humanité. Le temps qu'il lui reste, il le passera dans le souvenir de celle qu'il a aimée et pour laquelle il a risqué sa propre agonie ! Une telle preuve d'amour, c'est rare, estimable, précieux. Et puis…

- Oui ?

- Face à la déchéance de la vieillesse – ou une blessure d'avant l'heure - à la dépendance à des machines ou à un corps médical adepte de l'acharnement thérapeutique, nous nous sommes tous fait le serment…

- Oui ? redit Ayvanère, le souffle court.

- Jamais nous n'accepterons cet état de légume. Nous ferons en sorte qu'aucun de nous ne subisse les tourments de la femme de Humb. Nous nous rendrons ce service mutuel, en espérant que jamais nous n'ayions à le faire !

- Je comprends… C'est horrible et merveilleux… Une preuve d'amour, conjugale et familiale, par-delà la mort… Mais, toi, Aldie, tu ne risques rien pour avoir menti sur… ?

- Il n'y a rien de plus courant qu'un fichier qui se perd !

- Je te trouve bien léger sur ce coup… Ce Humb a tué sa femme !

- Il l'a délivrée. Il ne pouvait plus rien pour elle, il ne pouvait plus la soigner et elle était dans un état de coma dépassé, il l'avait perdue à jamais… Il n'y avait plus qu'une chose à faire…

- Son ultime preuve d'amour ?

- Oui.

Ayvanère tressaillit.

- Est-ce que tu me réserves le même sort, si… ?

- Tu ne m'as rien demandé, Ayvi. Je ne te ferai jamais le moindre mal ! Et je prie les dieux que pour ne jamais avoir à faire l'atroce choix devant lequel fut Shyl Humb… Il a eu un courage que je n'aurai jamais. Je devais lui donner ses dernières années… Cela s'est imposé tandis qu'il préparait son bagage… Je ne pouvais donc que tourner les talons et le laisser en paix. Un geste d'humanité, et non pas de justicier.

- Oui, un geste d'humanité, approuva Ayvanère. Et, je te le demande, ne me laisse jamais finir dépendante et inconsciente, bavante et sénile. Je t'en prie !

- Je ne ferai que ce que me dicte mon amour pour toi. Et j'attends la même chose de toi.

- Promis.

Aldéran et Ayvanère s'étreignirent longuement.


	15. Chapter 15

**20.**

Venu le dernier jour, Maji avait fini en compagnie de Toshiro la vérification complète du _Lightshadow_.

- Ton vaisseau est en parfait état, Aldéran, fit le vieux Marin à l'adresse du jeune homme qui venait d'arriver au Dock Orbital Skyrone II.

- Les Ingénieurs et robots ont fait du bon boulot durant ces sept semaines de réparations, remarqua ce dernier. Il est à nouveau flambant neuf !

- Oui, tu vas pouvoir recommencer à le casser !

Aldérant fit la grimace.

- Il vaut mieux que je m'en abstienne. Je doute que maman apprécie…

- Elle a l'habitude, remarqua l'ancien responsable de la salle des machines de l'_Arcadia_.

- Justement, elle supporte de moins en moins, reprit Aldéran en attrapant la pomme qu'il lui lançait. J'ai de la chance qu'elle n'ait pas fait placer une Sécurité Rouquin !

- Qui sait, elle y viendra peut-être un jour.

Maji s'assombrit.

- Il faut dire que l'état dans lequel tu as réussi à le ramener ne pouvait que lui faire comprendre que tu avais couru de terribles dangers et que tu étais passé bien près de la destruction.

- Je n'aurais jamais dû emmener Alguénor surtout !

- Ce petit, et son frère plus tard, doivent connaître la mer d'étoiles, s'y sentir chez eux, protesta Maji.

Aldéran secoua négativement la tête.

- Ce n'est que maintenant que je réalise pourquoi mon père a mis tant de détermination à vouloir une vie normale pour ses enfants. Il avait entièrement raison, bien sûr ! Alguénor et Alyénor n'ont absolument rien à voir avec l'espace, et encore moins avec les pirates !

Les prunelles bleu marine s'enflammèrent.

- Je n'emmènerai plus jamais Algie dans les étoiles et hors de question que son cadet pose le pied sur le _Light _!

- J'espère sincèrement pour toi que ce sera suffisant…

Aldéran jeta le trognon de son fruit dans le recycleur biologique.

- Ce soir, je vais à _La __Bannière __de __la __Liberté_, glissa-t-il de façon tout à fait intentionnelle !

- Comme si je pouvais seulement m'en approcher…

- Si tu n'essayes pas, tu ne le sauras pas ! jeta sèchement le jeune homme.

- Mais, Aldie, j'ai fait exploser _La __Bannière_…

- Je suis au courant !

- … Toi, ton père et Doc avez été blessés…

- Nous sommes au courant !

- Je ne peux pas…

- Si même papa a réussi à passer l'éponge, je pense que Doc et les autres en seront également capables, remarqua encore Aldéran.

- Uniquement parce que j'ai aidé à vous ramener, Alguénor et toi ! Il n'a pas dû apprécier que les facéties du destin lui forcent ainsi la main.

Aldéran eut un petit ricanement.

- Comme si papa allait laisser les événements lui dicter sa conduite ! Je t'assure, moi, qu'il ne t'aurait pas pardonné s'il ne l'avait vraiment voulu… Que tu aies tenu le _Lightshadow_ à bout de bras durant nos errances n'était que normal pour lui ! Il a dû aussi apprécié que tu redeviennes toi-même, et là encore c'était une obligation selon lui après ce que ça m'avait coûté comme débauche d'énergie !

Maji esquissa soudain un léger sourire.

- Mon capitaine l'a fait pour toi, voilà la vérité ! Il savait que tu me considérais à nouveau comme un ami sûr et fidèle. Il savait que tu avais de la peine de le voir, avec raisons, braqué contre moi. Il savait que ton vœu le plus cher était que tout revienne, autant que possible, comme avant.

- Je n'avais pas songé à cette explication… Elle est même la plus plausible de toutes ! Raison de plus pour que tu te présentes à _La__Bannière__de__la__Liberté_ et que tu saches une fois pour toutes à quoi t'en tenir !

- Je n'oserai jamais…

- En ce cas, je t'y traînerai par le fond de ton bermuda !

* * *

><p>Les Unités Anaconda, Mammouth et Léviathan s'étaient retrouvées dans le pire nœud qui soit, ayant d'abord intervenus sur un vol dans un dépôt militaire, ce qui était un schéma relativement basique, mais qui avait complètement dégénéré quand lesdits militaires s'étaient mis en tête de faire justice eux-mêmes et cela avait évolué en véritable bataille rangée !<p>

- Ils ne savent pas que nous sommes du même côté ? ! glapit Talvérya depuis sa planque. Pourquoi ils nous prennent aussi pour cible de leurs mortiers ?

- Pour une raison très simple, nous sommes entre les deux factions, rétorqua Daleyna.

- Et impossible de nous dégager sans tomber sous le feu des uns ou des autres, gronda Jarzyl.

- Si seulement, on pouvait progresser vers les pillards, mais nous devons tout mobiliser pour ne pas être touchés par les armes des soldats, siffla encore Yélyne en changeant de position alors que les canalisations qui l'avaient jusque là protégée étaient criblées de balles !

- Nous sommes surtout sur un Code 9 dont il nous est impossible de sortir, aboya Jelka depuis la Centrale de Communications de l'AL-99. Je vous ai envoyés trois Unités en renfort, mais elles ne seront pas là avant dix minutes. Quant aux militaires, ils refusent de me mettre en contact avec leur hiérarchie pour rappeler leurs troupes !

- Tu as pu joindre le Colonel Skendromme ? rugit Soreyn.

- Non, je tombe sur sa messagerie… Je ne comprends pas, il a dit rester connecté…

Surpassant le crépitement des tirs d'armes lourdes, le rugissement déchira l'air, figeant les parties en présence !

Après le déchirement de l'air et des tympans, ce fut le sol qui vibra comme si le souffle de rétropropulseurs le martelait.

Un vaisseau cerise et argent, volant à seulement quelques centaines de hauteur, apparut dans toute sa splendeur, la coque étincelante, mais les sabords qui se découvrirent alors ne révélaient qu'une mortelle efficacité, dignes du drapeau pirate arboré !

- Des drones ! piailla Talvérya alors que les minis ogives s'abattaient sur les positions des voleurs et des militaires, évitant chirurgicalement les trois Unités.

Brisant les deux factions, cela permit alors aux Unités de l'AL-99 de quitter la zone rouge du terrain et de regagner leurs Vans dont le blindage les protégai.t également

- Le _Lightshadow_, souffla Jarzyl, estomaqué. Il est… impressionnant.

- Evacuez la scène d'Intervention, ordonna Aldéran dans l'oreillette des membres de ses Unités. L'Armée prend effectivement le relais. Je vous rejoins au Bureau !

Et pivotant élégamment sur lui-même, l'immense vaisseau fit demi tour.

* * *

><p>- Mais ça devait être extrêmement dangereux de faire manœuvrer un tel vaisseau si près du sol, sans compter les autres appareils parcourant habituellement le ciel ! se récria Jarzyl.<p>

- Non pas tant que cela, temporisa Aldéran dans un gloussement amusé tout en buvant sa citronnade. D'une part parce qu'à cette altitude justement, il n'y avait pas grand monde. D'autre part parce que le SIGiP qui est une Section Militaire, a fait libérer lesdits couloirs de vol pour me permettre de me déplacer sans soucis, autant pour moi que pour les autres !

- Tu es arrivé à temps, fit Soreyn. On ne voyait plus par quel moyen se dépatouiller…

- Je crois qu'il n'y avait aucune issue, favorable, grommela alors sombrement le Colonel de l'AL-99. Je n'aurais pas fait intervenir le _Light_ sans une impérieuse nécessité !

- Votre vaisseau est superbe.

- Merci, Jarzyl. Mas trêves de plaisanterie, poursuivons notre debriefing ! Daleyna, raconte-moi en détails comment on est passé d'un Code 3 à 9 en quelques minutes !


	16. Chapter 16

**21.**

Ayvanère sursauta légèrement quand son mari revint dans le séjour pour prendre son téléphone.

- Je croyais que tu n'allais qu'à _La__Bannière_… Tu n'avais pas parlé d'une virée spatiale, même de quelques heures…

Le jeune homme gloussa.

- C'est vrai que je réserve les manteaux noir et rouge pour mes sorties avec le _Lightshadow_, mais là c'est bien une volonté délibérée, sans intention de m'envoler.

- Je suppose qu'arborer les couleurs de ton père est symbolique, ajouta-t-elle.

- Je ne sais pas si ça marchera, après tout, je n'ai aucun droit de leur imposer un pardon, ou même la simple présence de Maji, mais j'aimerais vraiment qu'il retrouve sa place…

- Je te souhaite de réussir, amour.

- J'espère ne pas rentrer trop tard, mais je ne peux rien te promettre.

- T'inquiète. Mes amies ne vont plus tarder et on va se faire notre propre sortie entre filles !

- Bonne soirée à toi aussi, Mielle.

- Amusez-vous bien tous les deux, sourit la Nounou.

Aldéran claqua des doigts pour amener Lense au pied et il quitta l'appartement, dirigeant son tout-terrain cerise vers _La __Bannière __de __la __Liberté_.

* * *

><p>Au bar, l'atmosphère était étrange, lourde et même les clients occasionnels étaient conscients de la gêne entre la dizaine de vieux Marins, le tenancier et le grand rouquin balafré installé au comptoir.<p>

Doc s'approcha d'Aldéran qui venait de son finir son assiette de pâtes.

- On en a encore discuté entre nous… J'imagine que ce que je vais te dire ne te surprendra pas ?

- Vous n'acceptez même pas qu'il entre, de lui parler ? soupira le jeune homme.

- Si, ça oui. Mais Maji pourra plaider sa cause durant cent ans, la mémoire de celui qui a perdu la vie ne lui permet pas de retrouver sa place. Nous n'ignorons pas qu'il a préservé ton _Lightshadow_ et sauvé ta vie et celle de ton fils. C'est ce qu'il a fait ici qui le rend indésirable !

- Je comprends…

Ban contourna son comptoir pour prendre Aldéran par la main et l'entraîner dans l'une de ses réserves, laissant le service à sa serveuse de salle.

- Tu ne nous en veux vraiment pas ? insista le vieux médecin.

- Et toi, tu doutes de ma parole ?

- Non, mais ton amitié pour Maji t'a poussé à prendre tous les risques sur Terra IV et cela t'a sérieusement éprouvé alors que tu ignorais si tu avais une chance de… Tu es un magnifique garçon, Aldie, jusqu'au plus profond de ton cœur, il ne faudrait pas que cela précipite un jour ta perte ! Tu as, quoiqu'en pensent certain, trop de cœur. Et nous ne pouvons te suivre dans ta protection de Maji. Il nous a trop déçus, il nous a trop fait de mal. Chaque jour, les douleurs de mon corps me rappellent ces semaines d'hospitalisation… Toi, tu es à nouveau en pleine forme, avide d'en découdre avec l'univers entier !

- Désolé, j'avais un peu sous-estimé vos propres épreuves… Je ne réalisais pas… Et Maji a saccagé l'œuvre de ta vie avec la première _Bannière_… Pardonne-moi.

- Tu n'y es pour rien, petit. Voilà pourquoi je tenais à ces quelques mots en tête-à-tête – que tu ne sois pas blessé ou déçu - car je connais ton fond entier, droit et aussi impitoyable ! Tu es vraiment…

- … comme mon père ?

- Tu es pire que lui car tu as assimilé toutes les règles pour vivre en concordance avec les Lois de ce monde et donc tu peux te mimétiser à RadCity comme n'importe quel être normal, ce que notre capitaine n'a jamais pu faire, d'où ce que tu taxes de « désertion familiale »… Toi, Aldie, tu es devenu le maître de l'AL-99, d'une partie de la mer d'étoiles et même de plusieurs Sanctuaires ! Tu maîtrises ces mondes et ils sont ton terrain de jeux ! Tu es fascinant et terrifiant… Et bien que tu sois à ta part entière une entité surnaturelle, tu demeures infiniment humain et cela te fait, pour nous, presque plus te craindre qu'une Armada de Docrass ou de Stalzart !

- Mais je ne m'en prendrai jamais à toi ou à un autre de _La__Bannière _! protesta Aldéran, peiné. Mon chromosome doré me donne accès à une puissance incommensurable, mais je demeure un humain, un Mortel avant tout justement. Et Saharya me protège de tous débordements.

- Je suis désolé, répéta Ban.

- Bonsoir, qui m'offre un verre ! lança soudain une voix grave depuis l'entrée du bar.

Ban frémit.

- Capitaine !

Et il se précipita au devant d'Albator qui s'était installé au comptoir, amenant avec lui… Maji qu'il déposa lui-même sur un des hauts tabourets.

- Doc, tu peux servir un verre de red bourbon à mon ami ?

**22.**

Soreyn tendit une tasse de café à son Colonel qui venait d'arriver sur le plateau des Unités d'Intervention.

- Et ils n'ont pas protesté ? insista-t-il après que son ami ait rapporté sa soirée.

- Papa leur a joué là le plus beau tour de pirate qui soit ! rit Aldéran. Quant à eux, même avec toute la mauvaise volonté d' l'univers, ils ne pouvaient résister à nous deux réunis ! Evidemment, ils n'ont pas sauté au cou de Maji ni ne lui ont tapé dans le dos. Ils le tolèrent, c'est déjà beaucoup et c'est très significatif et prometteur pour le futur.

- Ton soulagement fait plaisir à voir.

De la tête, Aldéran approuva.

- Sincèrement, Soreyn, je ne pensais pas que Maji serait seulement autorisé à franchir le seuil de _La__Bannière_… Et mon père a grandement pris sur lui-même pour faire cette démarche !

- Tout s'est bien terminé, c'est l'essentiel, sourit Soreyn. Et tant mieux car j'ai déjà déposé ma fiche de congés sur ton bureau !

* * *

><p>Aldéran s'était rendu au Dock Orbital Skyrone II en compagnie de sa mère.<p>

- Si tu es encore en vadrouille dans quatre mois, j'irai te rejoindre, fit-il à l'adresse de son père.

- Tu devrais me trouver alors du côté des Rubans d'Or. Tu n'auras qu'à me faire signe et Toshiro guidera son clone mémoriel.

- Comme d'hab'. Et je peux savoir où tu emmènes maman ?

- On va faire un petit tour dans la galaxie, juste histoire d'être à nous deux.

- Mais vous n'avez fait que vous balader en amoureux depuis huit semaines ! remarqua le jeune homme avec amusement.

- Et quand ce n'était pas toi, c'était ta sœur ou un de tes frères qui nous téléphonait, gloussa Karémyne. Là, on va vraiment avoir la paix !

- C'est ça, dis tout de suite qu'on gênait ? ! gloussa son fils à la chevelure incandescente.

- Oui, un peu, s'amusa son pirate de père. Vous êtes effectivement un tantinet envahissants !

- Et c'est qui le responsable ? pouffa franchement Aldéran.

- J'oubliais… Tout est de ma faute !

- Aldie n'a pas tout à fait tort, glissa Karémyne.

- Ah non, tu ne vas pas t'y mettre !

- Dépêchez-vous de filer vers la mer d'étoiles, sourit tendrement le jeune homme.

- Je t'enverrai un message quand tu pourras revenir ici chercher ta mère pour la ramener à RadCity, conclut le pirate.

- Pas de souci.

Et depuis un salon du Dock, Aldéran assista à l'envol de l'_Arcadia_.

« Amusez-vous bien et soyiez prudents… ».

Le jeune homme eut ensuite un regard pour son _Lightshadow_, totalement éteint et qui lui ne reverrait pas les étoiles avant encore des mois.

« Comme il me tarde d'y retourner… Car c'est désormais une certitude, je ne peux me passer de l'espace, et ce même si ça pullule de dangers et que j'attire la poisse comme un rayon de miel un ours ! ».

Reprenant une navette automatisée, Aldéran regagna le plancher des vaches.

* * *

><p>Ayvanère ayant emmené Alguénor et Alyénor faire les magasins pour leur acheter de nouveaux vêtements, Aldéran avait planché sur quelques dossiers avant de s'occuper de Lense.<p>

Comme il le faisait régulièrement, il avait nettoyé avec soin les crocs de la chienne avant de diluer un trait de luophol dans sa gamelle pour qu'elle se rince la gueule et enfin un petit gâteau l'avait récompensée de sa patience à se laisser manipuler la mâchoire pendant de longues minutes.

La queue frétillante et grognant de plaisir, Lense s'était laissée retourner sur le dos tandis que le jeune homme lui gratouillait le bidon.

La chienne se laissait rouler d'un côté à l'autre, ses pattes battant l'air et elle avait les yeux à demi fermés de bonheur sous le précieux moment de jeu dont elle raffolait.

A genoux, Aldéran manipula Lense comme un vulgaire paquet, lui flattant les oreilles et les flancs, avant de se redresser.

Lense bondit sur ses pattes, s'ébroua avant de faire claquer sa mâchoire.

- Tu chasses encore des mouches invisibles ? gloussa-t-il, avant de la faire à nouveau basculer sur le côté.

La mâchoire de la molosse claqua une nouvelle fois et Aldéran eut un cri de douleur, la paume de la main gauche ouverte jusqu'à l'os.


	17. Chapter 17

**23.**

- Quand je disais que je n'arrivais pas à capter cette chienne, grommela Skyrone.

- C'était un accident, je te l'ai déjà dit ! siffla Aldéran. Elle a mal calculé son mouvement. Elle n'a jamais voulu me mordre… Même en Intervention, elle n'a eu à recourir à ses crocs. Elle et moi nous sommes laissés emporter par le jeu !

- Un jeu qui s'est mal terminé, gronda encore son aîné. Qu'elle l'aie voulu, ou non, Lense t'a infligé une sérieuse blessure.

- Il m'est arrivé bien pire…

- Je sais. Mais, même de façon involontaire, c'est très mauvais signe quand un chien mord son maître. Surtout un chien du gabarit de Lense !

Aldéran haussa les épaules, retournant de sa main valide les brochettes sur le grill.

- Lense en a été la première marrie, je peux te l'assurer, reprit-il. Elle ne savait où se mettre. Et quand je suis revenu des Urgences, Ayvi m'a dit qu'elle continuait de se terrer… Ce n'est que depuis hier qu'elle revient timidement chercher une caresse.

- Et moi, je persiste à penser qu'elle représente un danger ! aboya Skyrone en posant les steaks sur le barbecue d'intérieur. En jouant avec Alguénor, elle lui broierait le bras sans même s'en rendre compte ! Là, je suis certain que tu n'invoquerais plus l'accident !

- J'avoue… Ayvi et moi serons plus vigilants que jamais quand Lense jouera avec lui.

- Demain, nous nous envolons tous pour le Manoir, tu as intérêt à ne pas lâcher Lense d'une semelle !

- Je ferai ce que j'ai à faire !

- Je te préviens, ta chienne n'a pas intérêt à s'approcher de mes filles.

- Je la surveillerai, fit Aldéran, plus doucement.

Il remplit d'abord l'assiette d'Alguénor, sa mère lui coupant sa viande et ses légumes.

Ensuite, ils passèrent tous à table pour une soirée qui s'annonçait agréable et tranquille, en prélude à un week-end prolongé puisque le lundi serait férié.

* * *

><p>Eryna et les siens en vacances, Hoby en stage de comptabilité, les deux aînés avaient retrouvés leur mère au Manoir.<p>

- Quand nous sommes arrivés en voiture, depuis la piste d'atterrissage, j'ai cru entendre des coups de feu, remarqua Aldéran après qu'elle eut accueilli les deux familles.

- Oui, les métayers font la guerre à des bandes de chiens errants. Rien de grave. Rien qui ne doive nous préoccuper ! Je suis bien contente de vous revoir, au complet.

- Hé oui, quoi qu'en dise ma calamité de frère, il m'arrive de quitter mes chères éprouvettes !

- Tu parles, il te reste encore un Labo ici que tu peux faire sauter, pouffa Aldéran en lui tirant la langue !

- Sky et moi avons effectivement un ou deux tests à effectuer, avoua Delly. Mais nous en aurons terminé avant la fin de matinée et nous pourrons ensuite entièrement profiter du séjour.

Karémyne s'assit près d'Aldéran, portant à ses lèvres sa main bandée.

- Mon pauvre chéri…

- Qu'est-ce que je n'inventerais pas pour me faire câliner !

* * *

><p>Alyénor dormant dans son fauteuil à bascule, ses parents s'étaient assis près d'Alguénor pour partager ses jeux.<p>

Ravi, le garçonnet avait éparpillé ses cubes avant d'entreprendre une construction dont lui seul avait idée de ce qu'elle représentait !

Profitant à fond de ces instants de bonheur absolu, Aldéran couvait tendrement son fils du regard, tout en serrant Lense contre lui qui grognait elle aussi de plaisir.

* * *

><p>Skyrone avait eu envie d'une promenade à cheval et il s'était mis à la recherche d'Aldéran.<p>

Une bonne lui ayant renseigné que son cadet s'était dirigé vers le Labyrinthe avec le nœud et la balle de Lense, il en avait pris la direction, coupant court par les bosquets d'épineux.

- Aldie, si on sortait les chevaux ? lança-t-il dès qu'il eut le Labyrinthe en visuel. Allez, aboule, frérot, et je suis d'accord que Lense nous suive !

Skyrone se rapprocha encore, avant de se figer face au spectacle.

- Aldie…

Son cadet gisait dans l'herbe, inanimé et ensanglanté, le corps marqué de profondes morsures et Lense se tenait près de lui, les crocs dégoulinants de sang.

FIN


End file.
